Destined by Fate, Fated by Destiny
by TonylovesFany
Summary: Nanoha, a 3rd grader is sucked into SPD. WIth a handful of friends and her magical powers on her side, can she help defeat Grumm and his return? Plus can she help blossom a growing relationship between Syd and Sky? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: First of all, I would like to point out that this is my very first fan fiction story every published in the internet… Yeah, I rewrote it… Anyway… Please enjoy

Oh yeah…

"…" represents dialogues/conversations

'…' represents thoughts/emphasis/sarcasm

… represents time lapse/ another location (don't worry, I'll you notify the place)

**Destined by Fate, Fated by Destiny**

**CHAPTER 1: Alliances**

…**Distorted Dimension…**

A pale-skinned, slender woman; with light amethyst eyes, and her dark grey hair that reached her feet, lay floating in the purplish dimension. Floating alongside her, was a translucent capsule filled with green fluid… Inside was a blond… A young, petite, female blond who was 'sleeping' soundly. The blond was hugging her crossed legs close to her chest shielding her bare body, and her long golden-yellow hair laid adrift in the encased containment.

Both of them lie floating in the timeless, deformed sub-space… Yet the woman was cherishing each moment that passes by, due to the fact that mother and daughter was accompanying each other. Their eternal imprisonment was… quiet… soothing… and peaceful…

Precia Testarossa relaxingly sighed as she closed her eyes, enjoying her moment with her daughter, Alicia Testarossa. The mage opened her eyes, turned to her daughter and asked, "How long have we stayed here, Alicia?"

The person encased remained silent, giving her an answer of silence.

The woman averted her gaze from Alicia to what she assumes to be was the ceiling, but her surrounding were just the same, in any and every angle it was purplish and had pink patches with some dark blue spots. A small smile formed her lips at her ironic comment. "Do you want to stay here, Alicia? Here, with me… forever?" She asked her 'sleeping' daughter.

The capsule hit a large rock from a pile of debris, causing the occupants head to nod, in which she deciphered as a "yes" made by Alicia.

"If you want to stay here, sweetie, then I'll always be here… forever…" Precia said in relief, knowing that her daughter will always be here with her on her eternal imprisonment.

Silence…

Peace and serenity reigned the dimension as moments pass by… However, all this was disrupted when a dark portal formed in between mother and child.

The mage was caught surprised, but quickly prepared herself on whatever was coming. Summoning her staff a second later. And then went to her battle stance.

There, a muddy cloaked figure appeared that only revealed its blue, scaly and spiked arms. Its eyes were blood red and only his blue, witch-like nose was the only part of its face to be seen. The beast's nails were pointed and thick, appearing to be able to slice flesh to the bone.

The mage firmly asked, "Who're you? How did you get here? What're you up to? I demand answers!!" with her voice tainted by fuming anger, disgust and a hint of curiosity.

The cloaked figure merely laughed, sounding like of a dragon being slain. The beast retorted, "The great mage Testarossa, feared by many, sounding dare as I say, afraid?!" the beast said in total amusement then proceeded by a humorless laugh. Then, it stopped laughing, as it fixed its glare to the mage, shooting daggers in the process.

The death glare sent shivers down her spine, and any normal person would be immobilized by the fear it sent… However, in her case it pumped her adrenaline and increased her senses and reflexes. She didn't fear him, in the contrary; she was looking forward on the upcoming battle. It has been a long time since she battled and it gave her a marveling feeling and it made her feel so… so… alive… 'This should be interesting…' she thought. 'I mean it has been a long time since I've had this thirst for victory and I'm-' her thought were disrupted when the beast spoke.

"I have something for you to do…" the beast said in a deadly, serious voice, but was cut off with Precia laughing devilishly.

She stopped laughing, chest heaving and lunged for air. She then replied, "You? A foul, loathsome, lowlife? Never!!" She said this showing calm and relaxed composure… or so it seems, for her thighs were vigorously shaking due to its adrenaline rush her body was pumping. But was covered with her dress outfit.

The Testarossa mage gripped her staff harder, then thrust her body forward with such speed that no being could anticipate or for that matter, see. She heavily and strongly swung her staff diagonally, wanting to hit the beast's head and expected to hear the beast's cry because of the pain. But, instead she heard a loud "clang" as it collided with something. She immediately focused her sight on the object that stopped her weapon's attack.

What she saw made her body pump more adrenaline. The beast was holding a huge, massive broad sword, twice her size, in both its hands. It was the weapon that blocked her staff. She inwardly smiled. 'It has been a long time since I've had a battle this well!' she thought but quickly returned her sight on the beast.

She released the force she was exerting on her staff, and hastily backed away for a few meters; not too long not too short and far enough to inflict long-distance damage to her enemy.

The mage then focused her energy to create a few dozen purple photon bullets. With adrenaline induced will power, she exclaimed "FIRE!!" and a second later, the bullets were hurling towards the enemy.

The enemy's hand strengthened its grip on the sword's hilt and flew forward. The enemy swung its sword, diagonally slicing the photon bullets. The beast smiled at his accomplishment, but immediately fell downwards, forming a frown as the bullets he once sliced, instead of disintegrating, maintained its form and split in two.

Precia smiled and with a wave of her staff, the bullets continued to thrust forward, but now, it was more fast and agile. It was gaining speed and was surrounding the enemy. Maybe even over powering the slashes it receives from the enemy. It made her grin devilishly when she saw the look on the beast's eyes; it was filled with fear and desperation.

The beast was helplessly dodging the bullets, but to no prevails; for most of it was hitting the enemy's body. It took a glance at Testarossa, and when it saw the expression on its face, its eyes turned to slits. She was playing the enemy, and was utterly amused on what she's seeing.

Feeling humiliated and embarrassed, the beast thought of a way to make her listen.

The enemy pointed its weapon at Alicia's capsule, and immediately, the bullets stopped. Precia's eyes widened in anger. Her forehead was wrinkled and her brows were knitted together. "You… You… filthy beast! How low can you be?!"

The humanoid beast let out a foul cry, shuddering the mage's spine. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah… You are going to help me-" it started but was stopped by a move forward by Precia.

The enemy gritted its teeth and said, "Another step, and this girl will turn to cosmic dust…"

The woman cursed under her breath but nevertheless, obediently followed its demands.

"You, Testarossa, are to help me… us… to conquer our time. If you don't, this place could use so cosmic dust…" the beast stated

'No wonder he needs my help, he's too weak!!' she thought. She mentally laughed but maintained a collected composure. "What do I get in return?" she curiously asked?

"Well… How about this…" the beast drew a summoning circle in mid-air. Testarossa couldn't understand the drawings and didn't know what type of magic he was using. Once finished, he fiddled with his fingers as a black aura-mist flowed through him. Then the circle glowed in a dark aura emitting dark purple light that blinded the sight of the mage. He then plunged a hand inside, he swirled his arm creating a whirlpool on the circle.

Seconds later, he pulled his hand but now, he was holding a small, faint and dull blue orb.

The mage laughed a humorless and evil chuckle. "And just what is that?" she asked in pure annoyance and anger.

"Just wait…" he then threw the orb towards her daughter's capsule. The Testarossa mage was shocked, with her eyes widening, "What the hell are you doing?! You… You son-of-a-bi-" she didn't get to finish her sentence due to him saying, "Just watch…"

The orb effortlessly phased through the capsule. As the orb neared her body, its pace turns from fast to slow. When it was a few inches apart, it slowly merged with her chest, easily passing through her crossed feet that were covering her chest. Slowly, the orb continued to merge to her fragile body and it made her body glow in a golden yellow color.

As it fully merged with Alicia, the translucent glass wall slowly cracked… and soon exploded with a shattering glass sound, which sent the green fluid inside to splatter everywhere.

Then, the next thing she saw made her thought and logic to stop. There, a floating Alicia Testarossa, soaking wet hair straight down… But this time her chest was heaving… She was… alive… Her burgundy eyes slightly open and her mouth were slightly parted and were lunging for air.

"Where… am… I? Mom? Is… that… yo-" she softly said between breaths but didn't get to finished due to passing out.

Precia immediately followed on suit. She ran towards her… once dead… daughter… brought miraculously to life.

She cupped her cheek, stared at her sleeping face and said, "She's really… alive…" Questions ravaged her mind thoughts but managed to ask the question she desperately wants to know, "But how did you-" she was cut off by the monster saying, "I brought her soul back…"

She then figured out that the blue orb was her daughter's soul. Precia knew that it came with a price, so she concluded that by saying, "When do we start?"

The beast grinned inside its cloak. He then created a wormhole with a snap of his fingers.

Precia levitated Alicia and followed the beast… But stopped and asked, "What your masters name?" in a tone of seriousness and evil.

The beast answer, not facing her, "My master's name is Grumm, Emperor Grumm of the Troobian Empire… And he wishes your aid to help destroy the power rangers S.P.D."

Precia asked cautiously, "Then how come I've never heard of this Power Rangers S.P.D., and for that matter the Troobian Empire?"

The beast turned around and faced her. "That's because we're from the future, year 2026… But first, let's go fetch our master in his containment…"

With that, he turned around and walked towards the wormhole…

The mage followed, and easily absorbed all the information e gave, for she has always done time and dimension travels… It's a good thing that the TSAB wasn't here…

'It is gonna be one hell of a fight.' they both thought…

Notes: Yes! You've guessed it! It's a Nanoha and Power Rangers SPD crossover… I know Its ironic but I just thought of writing this in my classroom when my friends were arguing about which one is better, I know, How can you compare two things that don't belong in the same category? I just made this to shut them both up…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, background and histories of Nanoha(universe) and Power Rangers(universe)… The only thing I own in this particular story is the blue monster and the this story's plotline


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: First of all, I would like to point out that this is my very first fan fiction story every published in the internet… Therefore it may below your expectations… I am sorry if you find it unentertaining. Secondly, MY plotline on this story may be found as purely fictional… Thus, everything in this universe is made up… And (I'm very sure) that there is something you will find arguable; I deeply apologize if it is against what is true and canon. So… If you want to go further, feel free to read and (hopefully wishing) review my story… Your feed backs will most definitely affect the story as it progresses… just don't FLAME it, ok?

Oh yeah…

"…" represents dialogues/conversations

'…' represents thoughts/emphasis/sarcasm

…blah, blah, blah… represents time lapse/ another location (don't worry, I'll you notify the place)

This time, italizations are for the Devices' dialogue…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Nanoha and Power Rangers universe it belongs to their respective owners and creators… The only thing I own in this story is the plotline, nothing more, nothing less…

**Destined by Fate, Fated by Destiny**

**CHAPTER 2: Beginnings**

…**Asura ship of TSAB…**

On the bridge at the Asura ship of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, there, a short haired brunette who was typing on the keyboard. She was doing fairly quicker than no ordinary user could do. It was her typical day at the Asura, to type, process information and data, and type some more.

But this day is no ordinary day…

While seemingly possessed with the computer, her rhythm on typing was disrupted by the sound of the blaring alarm. Amy shot from her seat, grabbed the reciever and quickly alerted all the staff members.

The first one to arrive was a green hair woman with her green eyes still longing for rest and sleep, who wouldn't? Its 4 in the morning! Nevertheless, work is work; and a leader must properly do his/her job well.

Admiral Lindy (A/N: see below) awoke early in the morning with the sound of the annoying alarm to interrupt her dreams about Japanese sword fights and tea ceremonies. She groggily sat on the sides of her bed and stretched her stiff body. She then stood up and hastily dressed her proper attire. Once ready, she made her way to the ridge where the alarm came from.

When she entered, she smiled warmly when she saw all her staff awake and ready, even though some were still yawning and stretching on their seats. She then proceeded to her chair and sat quietly. She turned to face them and greet them a warm "Good morning!" the staff members greeted her back, while some yawned her in reply. She turned to face Amy, who was holding a tray that served her tea, cream and sugar. She then prepared her tea, placing cream and sugar to her Japanese tea, and took it from the tray.

"So, Amy, what was the alarm for?" Admiral Lindy asked before she took as sip from her tea. Eyeing the monitor, she almost choked at her drink on what she saw… "Yes, its true Admiral Lindy, it's a large scale time-and-dimensional wormhole, that opened at the Distorted Dimension-" Amy started but was cut off with the Admiral asking, "But how? The only resident there is Precia Testarossa, surely she has no magic that could create that…"

Amy Limietta sighed, "That's what's bothering me, it didn't come from her… I traced it from an unknown being… And look what it also did…" Amy gave a piece of paper to Lindy.

The Admiral thoroughly read the piece of paper… When she finished, she looked at Amy with widen eyes. "It can't be… How did he do that? For that matter, why does it still exist?"

The staff didn't know what she was talking about, and one blurted out, "What Admiral? What did it do?"

Lindy worriedly looked at her staff. "It used a Celestial Incantation…" she stated

A person from the staff asked, "So, It's legal, right? We've done it many times and some mages even do it in public-" he didn't even get to finished when Amy cut in.

"The Incantation this being used was a soul-reaping incantation… This being summoned, no tore, a soul from its resting place to the physical dimension… In short it brought life to a dead being-" Amy was close to finishing her sentence, but the alarm was activated, turning the light of the bridge to turn red.

Admiral Lindy gripped her seat's arm and said, "Soul-reaping is strictly forbidden for it distorts a dimension and creates a large scale dimensional portal: used by some souls to move from their resting place… It also causes a great imbalance in the cosmic nature which leads us to the creation of black holes and sometimes even, time-warps. And it is now our job to fix it…" She turned her gaze to Amy and said, "Amy, contact Miss Takamachi, Testarossa, and Yagami… And also please alert Mr. Haraoun and Scrya…" she turned to her staff, "Everyone, I need your full cooperation for this… Next destination… Earth!"

…**Earth, year 2006…**

The sun was slowly rising, forming streaks of pink, orange and yellow to the once dark blue night sky. Takamachi Nanoha stood, eyes closed and her brown hair tied to her normal style wearing her usual outfit, in the middle of her backyard's house.

She then opened her eyes and looked at a red bead like-marble, Raging Heart Excelion, lying on a bench, cushioned by a handkerchief. "Raging Heart, are you ready?" Nanoha asked with sheer determination.

Raging Heart glowed in a pink colour and replied, "_Ready, my Master…_" in a female robotic voice; flat and emotionless.

The soon-to-be fourth grader smiled sweetly, she then picked up five bottle cans, and threw them one by one in the air as high and as fast as she could. With the last bottle hanging in mid air, she closed her eyes, raised a finger in the air and concentrated.

A dozen pink orbs of light, no bigger than a baseball, slowly materialized into the air. Once it fully materialized; with her eyes closed, she quickly opened them and exclaimed, "Shoot!" and by command, the orbs hurled forward with an intense speed, colliding with the bottle cans in mid air.

"10… 29… 35… 56… 97… 102… 130…" counted by Raging Heart Excelion as the photon bullets collided with the cans.

The orbs were picking up speed, hitting the cans with such speed, accompanied by Nanoha's precision and accuracy that the cans, instead of moving downward, it was moving upward… "192… 205… 230… 275… 300" said Raging Heart Excelion.

Nanoha wasn't even showing any sigh of exhaustion. As the balls were crisscrossing the cans, Nanoha shouted, "A little faster now, Raging Heart!" and shifted her gaze on the cans.

"_Yes. My Master.._." Raging Heart Excelion said as she glowed. And as command, the bullets hastily got faster… to a point that it looked like shooting stars leaving a short, pink as it moved.

"450… 500… 675… 708… 799… 801… 823… 875… 900" at this point, Nanoha's photon billets were losing speed and were uniformly slowing down. But she didn't want to give up yet, "Raging Heart, Onegai?" she shouted with a pleading yet determined tone.

Raging Heart glowed into a dark pink color, "_Alright! My Master.._." and on suit Nanoha let out a melee yell.

"930… 940… 956… 980… 999… 1111…" Raging Heart Excelion exclaimed at the end. Nanoha pointed the thrash can. And by orders, the orb hit each can towards the thrash can. Each one was thrown and aimed properly until applauses from the background surprised her, made her lose concentration and made her miss the last bottle can, landing a few feet away from the thrash can.

She turned around and readied her battle stance, but immediately softened her face. She then lowered her fists and stood upright. She then walked to the place where the can that she missed on throwing and properly placed it at the thrash can. She turned to face the people that gave her praise, showing a sweet and childish smile plastered on her face as she turned to face them, "'Morning father!" she greeted and hopped to her father and then gave him a father-daughter hug.

Mr. Takamachi hugged her daughter back that made her giggle, "Morning to you too!" her father replied when they let go, Nanoha felt a hard slap at her back when she was talking to her father.

She turned to see who did it, but before she could, she was 'suffocated' by a bone-crushing hug. "Wow! You really did well! That was totally awesome!" Her sister said, her long brown hair disrupting her view and her glasses reflecting the early sunshine on her eyes, partially blinding her.

"Yeah, Nanoha! You should do it all the time in the morning so that we can all exercise as a family," said Nanoha's brother with a huge grin on his face.

"Oni-san, onee-chan, otou-san, stop it, I can't breathe!" said Nanoha, faking her gasp for air, with her 18-year old sister, Miyuki Takamachi hugging her.

"Geez, sis, you can do 'that' but you can't even take a bone-crushing hug? Wow!" her sister said, ruffling Nanoha's hair.

"Hey!" replied Nanoha as she chased Miyuki around her 20-year old brother, Kyoya Takamachi. Both girls were squealing and were having fun, but her annoyed brother was shaking her head and cupped a portion of his face with a hand, secretly trying to hide his chuckles under his hand.

With a melee scream, Kyoya grabbed an arm both his sisters and pulled them on the ground where they laughed with joy and happiness.

Shiro Takamachi was smirking as he watched his children play and laugh under the early morning. "It's good to see them together… I really missed this… Don't you?" Momoko Takamachi asked at her husband's back, tip toed and whispering on his ear.

This made him grin, "Yeah… It's really good to see all of them." He turned around and captured his wife in a warm, loving embrace, which made her giggle in amazement. They both turned to face their children who turned quiet.

The children were grinningly watching their parents cuddle. "Mom! Dad! It's too early for 'that'!" said Miyuki, crossing her arms and tried to put a pout in her face that only turned to a smirk. "Yeah! I mean Nanoha _is_ in front of you…" agreed by Kyoya putting his hands in his pant's pockets and severely trying to be angry.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Nanoha in an innocent voice.

Their parents blushed but kept their composure upright. "Nothing dear!" said their mother, vigorously shacking her head and waving her hands to suppress a blush. Their father however remained silent, but kept a neutral face.

"Uh-oh," Miyuki said as she took a glance at her father, "Psst… We're gonna be in trouble, oni-san…" whispered Miyuki as she tried to hide their conversation.

"You're right… Wait… I'll think of something…" whispered Kyoya back to her sister, "Uhh…" he looked at his surroundings, which settled to Nanoha. "Nanoha!" Nanoha looked to his direction, "That was great! How did you do it?" he asked.

Miyuki got on cue, "Yeah, sis, how did you do that?" she secretly took a glance at her father. He was no longer neutral but was attentively listening to Nanoha. Se inwardly sighed in relief.

Then her mother said, "Why don't we eat breakfast and continue to listen at Nanoha's stories…"

Miyuki and Kyoya both hastily agreed, earning a pout from Nanoha.

They ate their breakfast and listened to Nanoha's adventures, when they finished they cleaned and went to their daily activities.

Nanoha was fixing her room, two months of summer vacation is just too short to live, and now, she's preparing for her first day of classes, which is in two weeks.

Raging Heart Excelion was lying on her desk, cushioned by a neatly folded handkerchief.

"_Master, message from TSAB…_" she said as she glowed.

Nanoha shot straight from her cleaning and hurried to her communicator. In her communicator screen, Admiral Lindy was waiting for her. "Lindy-san, is everything alright?"

Lindy smiled bitterly, "I'm afraid not, Nanoha, Precia Testarossa is currently missing in the Distorted Dimension…"

Nanoha sat dumbfounded as she absorbed the information. Moments later, she shook her head in frustration for she couldn't believe that she has the power to transport. "But, how-" she didn't finish with Admiral Lindy cutting in, "I'll explain in the ship… Takamachi Nanoha as a mage under my division, I am giving orders that you are to be transported to Asura ASAP… I have prepared for your arrival in 2 hours, same time, same place…"

Nanoha nodded in agreement that made the Admiral to smile and said, "Admiral Lindy, signing off…" and then communicator automatically turned off.

…**Asura…**

Nanoha arrived at the ship precisely after 2 hours… She bid farewell to her family and went to the ship.

There, she was greeted with all her friends… There, a blond Fate Testarossa and dark-haired Chrono Haraoun were standing by the wall near the deck; Vita, Signum, Shamal and Zafira or the Wolkenritter Knights were grouped together excluding Hayate Yagami, who had just arrived with Yuno Scrya, her ferret-turning friend, alongside Arf, Fate's Familiar…

She wasn't expecting this emergency to be this serious, but nevertheless, waited for the Admiral to arrive.

Yuno and Hayate walked to her… "Hey guys!" Nanoha squealed. Yuno looked embarrassed at her action but Hayate did the same thing, squealing like there was no tomorrow… Fate and Chrono also noticed her and hastily walked towards them…

"Hiya! How are guys you doing?" Nanoha asked to all of them. Everyone replied an "It's been great!" or a revised version. But Nanoha noticed Fate's unusual silence…

She went to her, and asked, "You ok?" Fate replied with a nod and a bitter smile. Nanoha shook her head, "So, what do you know about the mission?" Nanoha said. Fate softly and shakily replied, "I-It's about my m-m-mother…"

Nanoha was about to say something when Admiral entered the door, with the door hissing open

"I'm glad everyone can make it," she looked at everyone in the room then continue, "I'll cut to the chase, Precia Testarossa has gone missing in the Distorted Dimension," everyone who knew her was shocked, but to everyone who didn't asked, "Admiral, who's she and is their a relationship between her and Fate?"

The Admiral replied, "Precia Testarossa is the 'mother' of Fate… by 'mother' meaning, creator." She emphasized the word _mother_.

Everyone eyed Fate but just shrugged, hiding her emotions. Nanoha and Arf weren't fooled… They made a mental note to talk to her later…

Admiral Lindy continued, "Precia Testarossa is armed and dangerous… but didn't vanish by herself, Alicia Testarossa's capsule, or the original of Fate, was found wrecked, but there were no signs of her. And a third party was detected at the same time and place during there vanishing act… Note that they also made a soul-reaping Incantation plus they managed to create a time and dimensional wormhole, at an imbalanced surrounding like that, they properly managed doing it. That is also the reason why there is a large scale dimensional portal in the Distorted Dimension. Mages and Knights, as the Admiral of the TSAB, I am giving you orders to bring back Precia Testarossa and Alicia Testarossa."

Arf scoffed, "Why can't we leave her like that, I mean, aren't we supposed to execute her?"

"Yes, that's true… but Dimension as well as Time transportation affects the Cosmic Balance, which can lead to the disruption and changing of time flow and destruction of the universe… We cannot afford to let her rewrite history… For as we know, she might already be changing it." Amy replied at her station.

Lindy nodded in agreement, "So, I am ordering you to prepare for the mission within 1 hour… No one is strictly allowed to leave within that time." She looked at everyone, "To all of you, come back in one piece, Ok?"

They determingly nodded in agreement. They bid farewell and left the room one-by-one.

Once Nanoha left the room, she waited for Fate to enter the hallway, and when she saw her walk out from the room along with her Familiar Arf. Fate was rather a bit anxious to be gone and Nanoha saw this. She unconsciously walked to her.

She only knew where she was going when she reached Fate and Arf, "Hey…" was all Nanoha could say.

"Hey…" came Fate's reply as a lock of her golden yellow hair flopped down and covered her eye. She quickly placed it back and said, "My mom's… My mom is… Alive…" Fate continued. Nanoha turned to Arf but Arf just shrugged and patted Fate's back, and a second later, Nanoha was doing the same.

"Th-than-ks g-guy's…" Fate shakily said as small tears ran down her face.

"You're welcome…" They both replied. "Why don't we get ready?" Nanoha suggested.

"Yeah, why don't we do that?" agreed by Arf.

"Sure…" said Fate.

They went to get prepared.

…**One Hour Later…**

The assembled at the transport room and waited patiently, well, most of them…

"What the hell's taking her?" complained Vita, her red locks swaying with her pout.

"Yeah… Honestly, if the Admiral doesn't come, then I'll-" Arf agreed but didn't finish her statement for Lindy entered the room.

"Then you'll what?" Lindy asked. "Oh nothing…" Arf said, putting her hand behind her back.

"Probably something 'deadly'…" Zafira said. He looked at Arf but quickly changed his gaze and whistled, for she was angrily glaring at him.

Lindy shrugged the idea. She then cleared her throat to make them notice her presence.

Everyone looked. "I assume everyone's here; then I'll be explaining the mission…" the Admiral started… "You mission is to retrieve Precia Testarossa, know Alicia Testarossa's whereabouts and possibly retrieve her if she is with Precia…"

Everyone nodded, "You'll also be keeping you identities and have your aliases, you'll be deciding for that…" everyone looked skeptical. "You'll be having your aliases for, we cannot expose our dimension and our capabilities, if they can comprehend, it is in your decision to expose you identities, but… They cannot and must not know anything about the TSAB…" Now, everyone fully agreed.

"Amy will be explaining how to get there," and out of nowhere, she popped up from the Admiral's back, grinning that reached both her ears… "Hai! Now, this place will transport you to the place where I tracked their signals…" she moved to a secluded area and turned on a screen. She then typed something on the keyboard and immediately a wall turned into a portal.

"Now, I've set the coordinates on where you'll be arriving, just remember; don't touch anything… you might get sucked into the wrong dimension…" Amy waved goodbye. Lindy said, "Come back in one piece ok?" and waved her hand.

Slowly, the mages and knights began to get sucked into the portal…

…**SPD Academy 2026…**

As the early rays of the morning sunshine illuminated the Earth, a certain pink ranger woke up earlier than the morning. Watching the early morning rays of pink, blue, orange and yellow that colored the once night sky at the rooftop of the Academy. As the wind blew soft breezes onto her face, it made her hair sway along the soft gush of air. She was leaning forward on the rails, her arms supporting her positions.

However, the morning wasn't warm yet, and she found herself shivering at the cold temperature. Her breath was visible, and her hands were freezing. Wearing the SPD uniform didn't support either. But Sydney Drew was waiting… waiting for something… or someone…

She didn't know how, but she got a feeling that something or someone will be here… And so, she did, she got up and went to the rooftop. 'Get a grip, it was 4:30 in the morning when you got out from bed!" she exclaimed in her thoughts.

She took a glance at her clock, "5:30…" she involuntary read. She returned her gaze at the rising sun, and stayed staring there. She kept staring at nothing but the beauty in front of her, thinking of silly nothings…

She stayed here for she just had a feeling of being here, and was supposedly doing her routine… but decided to watch the scenery. "Hey…" a soft, low, masculine voice whispered at her ear, surprising her… She knew who he was; she smiled sweetly and softly replied, "Hi…" all without turning around and looking at him.

He moved to her side, leaning backwards, his bent elbows resting on the rails, and his face looking at hers. "Morning, Syd…" he smilingly greeted. She turned and looked at his eyes piercing hers, "Hey, Sky… Morning to you too…" she replied in a sweet tone, yet sad tone. She averted her gaze away from him, staring again at the gigantic painting.

Schuyler "Sky" Tate felt her emotions, and hastily, his smile fell. "Uhh… waiting for someone?" Sky asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Syd gently shook her head and genuinely smiled, "No… Funny, I just had a feeling to be here…" 'What am I saying? I'm such a tattletale!' she thought. She looked at him but quickly shifted her gaze to the scenery, for she was trying to hide a blush that kept fighting to appear in her face. 'Why the hell am I blushing?!' she mentally shouted and wandered. 'I mean we only have a sibling-like relationship! And he probably thinks that I'm his little sister…' She reasoned, feeling better as she continued… but at the back of her mind, she felt so… sad, as she continued her reasoning.

Sky was getting worried; first, he had a feeling to go to the rooftop only to find Syd there; second, Sydney was being moody; and lastly, he might've offended her because she was being secretive and quiet for the past couple of weeks, and its killing him to seeing her like that.

He turned around and leaned forward on the railings, his arms supporting his position and his eyes staring hers. Sydney stood erect and placed her hands on the railings, avoiding his gaze that made her flushed.

He interpreted this as a sigh of annoyance. "Syd… Have I done something wrong?" he asked in pure worry and guilt as he turned to look at the orange morning sky.

Syd eyed him with curiosity, "No Sky, Why'd you say that?"

"It's just that, you've been… You know… Ignoring me… and I feel like… I made you mad or something… and… I don't like it when you're… mad at me; it makes me… lonely… Did you know... you're the only one that could... understand me here at SPD, and... I don't like it when my friends don't get along with me... I feel like... argh! Syd, it's just so... frustrating..." He answered with a difficulty with choosing his words. He couldn't look at her for she made him red.

The pink ranger laughed quietly and softly, "No Sky, I'm just thinking…" she didn't have the courage to admit her feelings for him.

"You can tell me…" he suggested as he turned his head to her direction, eyeing her with gentleness and understanding.

She shook her head, "No, its ok Sky… I'm fine, I'm not mad at you" her gaze looking at the sky.

"Are you sure?" he assured, eyeing her with skeptism.

She turned and stared at his eyes. "Yeah! I'm totally a-okay!" she said in her normal perkiness.

He she studied her eyes searching for hatred and anger, seeing none, he gave in and believed on what she said. "If you say so… But, if I ever did anything in the past that made you hate me, I'm sorry… I truly am… And you know that… It makes me stay awake at night knowing that you hate me… so… I'm sorry…" he said in pure grief and sorrow, hoping to have her forgiveness.

Sydney truly felt his grief and wish for forgiveness, but he didn't do anything! Anything that he made her mad… She placed a hand on top of his and reassured, "I know you are sorry, but you didn't do anything that made me hate you… And if you did, and apologize to me sincerely, just like this, I'll forgive you!"

The red ranger was relieved by her word. He mentally sighed and relaxed. He tensed a little less now. But touching her hands made it feel right… However, he took notice on how cold her hands were. He also saw the way her chin lightly chatters. "Hey… Why don't we go inside and eat breakfast? I'm starving!" he suggested so that she would no longer freeze and catch a cold…

The pink ranger nodded, "Sure! I'm sooo hungry that I can eat all the food!" she turned around and proceeded to the exit along with Sky trailing her back. "Yeah! And when you eat them all, I'm sure you're no longer gonna be a model…" Sky joked, poking a finger at the side of her stomach, making her giggle.

She turned around, playfully swatted his arm and gave a pout, crossing her arms near her chest. 'She looks so cute!' thought Sky. Realizing what he said, he then mentally kicked himself up, 'What the hell are you thinking?' he thought, while 'caressing' his arm, faking pain.

She then grabbed his right arm, clung on it, and began to drag him to the cafeteria. He blushed slightly at her reaction. 'He just looks so adorable when he's blushing and tensed!' Syd thought while studying his face as they walked together towards the cafeteria. When she was doing this to him, he would get so tensed that he walks almost robotically and couldn't even notice that she's staring at him. 'And yet, he doesn't let go of me when I do this to him… He just waits for me to let go of him… or when people sees us in this predicament…' she thought.

"Syd… Syd… Sydney…" called Sky looking at her eyes with a worried expression on his face. Her thoughts were interrupted as he called her name. She mentally shook her head and hastily replied, "I'm fine! I was just thinking again… No worries, it's nothing I can handle!"

"You sure?" Sky asked. The pink ranger nodded childishly. "What were you saying again Sky?" she asked off topic.

"Uhh… We're here…" he said and pointed at the door with a sigh, "cafeteria"

"Oh!" was all that she could say. Dragging Sky, they made there way to the room only to find themselves alone in the room. "What time is it?" Syd asked out of the blue.

Sky sight settled at the clock at the room, "6:00 AM…" he answered.

"It too early!" she complained, letting go of his arm and proceeded to grab her food at the counter.

Sky missed the warmth that left his body, learning what he thought again, he repeated beating himself up. He then followed her, also grabbing his favorite breakfast combination.

Since he knew what he wanted, he was the first to be seated on the table. He wanted to wait for her, but his stomach grumbled in hunger, not wanting to prolong his hunger, he proceeded and ate breakfast ahead of her.

Syd came a minute later, carrying her tray containing a bowl of her favorite chocolate cereal, a carton of milk and a glass of orange juice. She sat at the opposite side on the small circular table on where Sky was eating. She opened her milk carton and poured her milk on her cereal. She picked her spoon and began to stir her cereal; she then took a glance at Sky, who in turn, took a glance at her at the same time.

Quickly, they returned their gazes on their food… "Chocolate cereal? Wanna get fat Syd?" Sky mockingly asked as he raised his head and looked at her.

The pink ranger looked at him, wrinkled her nose and took a spoonful of cereal and milk then munched at her food. She eyed his food, and almost chocked at her food at what she saw. Sky curiously asked, "What's funny?" but Syd was laughing and choking at the same time, making it hard for her to reply.

When Syd's choke/laugh calmed down with a gulp and a sip on her juice, "It's just that, you eat fruit flavored-multi colored cereal…" she started.

"So? Is that funny?" he countered as he placed a spoonful at his mouth.

"And did you notice that you eat a color at a time?" She pointed at his next spoon, which was all red, and her bowl which was only now sorted by colors, red at the right, yellow at the left and purple at the top. "Sooo? I like to eat a flavor at a time and-" he didn't get to finish his sentence with her cutting in, "Is that chocolate milk?" she giggle loudly.

"I like the chocolaty flavor… thank you very much… now… can we please stop this nonsense and eat breakfast?" the red ranger suggested in an annoyed manner.

The pink ranger pouted and glared at Sky in a mockingly angry way… 'Stop it…' Sky thought… He pretended to not see her, her glare… She then gave an "hmph!" audible enough to hear. "Ok, ok… Stop it ok?" he spooned his breakfast and held it out to Syd, "Now, if you think its funny, then try it… It's good!"

Syd waved her hands and shook her head, "No! I don't wanna, 'sides I'm happy with these!" she indicated her cewreal.

Normally, Sky would let it be and shrug the idea, but this day, he was being playful… he swirled the spoon in front of her mouth and grinned, "C'mon, I know you want to… Puhwease? Just one inny bitty, itsy witsy, wittle bite? Puhlease… do it for wittle owld me…" the leader pleaded in a childish way; pouting his lower lip and gave her the puppy dog eyes…

The pink ranger found herself unable to resist his puppy dog face, 'He's just so cute adorable in that look!' "No… I don wanna…" she repeated, acting as childish as she could be; crossing her arms in her chest… She looked at Sky who was still doing the face. 'Why do I find myself unable to resist that look?' she wondered, "Ooh, alright!" she 'irritatingly' gave in… She opened her mouth and let Sky feed her his cereal.

Syd felt hot all over, her face was burning and the hotness reached her ears and neck… 'Wasn't the morning cold earlier?' she wondered in her thoughts, 'Stupid heater…' she cursed, avoiding the real reason… She didn't even get to taste the food thoroughly because of her thoughts, but nevertheless, had a sample on his food… "Well?" Sky asked.

She smiled, "It's horrible!" she said between chews. His lips fell, "Really?" he asked.

She swallowed her food then grinned, "I love it!" she said as she stared at his eyes.

He just gawked at her, lips slightly parted due to his astonishment, "Y-you do?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she replied. "Now…" she spooned her cereal and held it below Sky's nose, "It's your turn, try it! I promise it's really good!"

Sky eyed her with doubt, but involuntarily opened his mouth and let Syd feed him her cereal. He closed his eyes and chewed the food, tasting the blend of cereal and milk… He swallowed his food then opened his eyes only to find her making a funny face; her tongue sticking out, pulling her ears into pointy ones and her eyes looking at her nose. He wanted laughed his heart out on what he saw, but only came out as a choke and cough.

The pink ranger dropped her face and replaced it with a warm genuine smile… 'He really does look better if he's smiling and laughing!' she thought.

When he regained his composure, he sat erect and ate his breakfast. With some chuckles and some smirking, he took a glance at her and found her staring at him, a sweet smile plastered on her face. "Is there something on my face?" he asked.

Syd shook her head, "No… It's just that…" she started. "I'm sorry for laughing at you but-" Sky cut in, but Syd answered back, "It's not that… You just… Uh… Smiling suits you better… I really like you when you smile!" 'Did I just say that? Yes I did…' she thought, 'Wait a go girl… You just blew you cover…'

Sky looked shocked, and hastily averted his gaze to his breakfast, 'Did she mean that?' he asked mentally.

Syd also looked at her cereal bowl, swirling its contents with her spoon; her body leaning against the table and her bent arm resting on the table supported her head.

There was a uncomfortable and tensed aura in the room after that incident… until the hissing sound of the sliding door made both rangers to look at the door.

A yawning Z entered the room wearing only her pajamas and a yellow tank top. She then eyed the red and pink rangers with an eyebrow raised, "Morning…" she yawned.

Syd and Sky just replied at "Hi…" and quickly returned their gazes at their cereal. 'O-kay… That was freaky…' Z thought as she went to fetch her breakfast.

Syd leaned forward, "Hey Sky, I uh… didn't mean what I said… I just thought that you should… smile more often…" Syd whispered.

"Its okay Syd, you're right, I need to be less uptight…" Sky said looking at her eyes.

The silence was now comforting. But the sudden blaring alarm interrupted their moments.

"_Attention,_ e_veryone… There has been a breach at the Academy… The intruders are now heading to the containment room, where all the Troobian rebels are contained… SPD rangers, you are given order to stop the intruders immediately… Cadets, you are to evacuate at the entrance… This is now a battlefield everyone, stay alert!"_ came the voice of Dr. Kat Manx at the speakers at the cafeteria.

With their orders, the three rangers quickly went to find the intruders; the pink and red rangers shot straight from their seat and hurried their way towards the door, the yellow ranger hastily placed her mug down and ran towards the door.

As the door opened, a figure was standing by the door…

A sleepy and yawning Bridge was standing at the door, blocking their way. Z ran passed Syd and Sky and involuntarily grabbed Bridges hand. She began to drag the groggy blue ranger, with some occasional tugs to their clasped hands.

Syd and Sky exchanged amused looks while trailing their backs, "I knew they'd make a cute couple!" Syd whispered in full amusement. Sky mentally nodded but shrugged on the outside.

They resumed their job; running passed hallway after hallway and corridor after corridor to reach their destination.

As they were reaching the door at the containment room, a few hurling purple rays of light blocked their way… But Sky was caught prepared; he stood in front of his teammates and created a force field, blocking the ray. The ray disintegrated into waves of light. The red ranger sighed, making the shield to fade.

"Who're you? Show yourself!" the red ranger shouted. An evil female laugh echoed the corridor, waking the rangers. The ranger dropped to their fighting stance and prepared for the unexpected. The laughing continued, and the rangers heard it coming from the containment room.

Then the door started to slid open with a faint hiss; the rangers prepped, grabbed their morphers and hastily shouted, "SPD emergency!" They morphed to their ranger forms.

As the door fully slid open, a few laser beams were fired from the door, but enhanced reflexes made they dodged it one by one.

A cloaked figure with blue scaly and spiky arms, exited the room.

"Who are you?" asked the leader. The cloaked figure laughed devilishly, sending shiver down their spines.

"You are entering a restricted area, hand where we can see them and-" the red ranger was cut off with the cloaked figure thrusting his way towards them… 'Why do they always do it the hard way?' the pink ranger thought as she countered his onslaught; aiming a straight forward punch to the intruder's face.

The intruder grinned; a sharp-teethed smile. He turned around by twisting his foot, and giving the pink ranger an elbow at the back of her head.

The pink ranger was caught unprepared, resulting to her head being rammed and being tossed a few feet away.

The other rangers ran to help their ally. The red and blue rangers guarding the enemy for unexpected moves, while the yellow ranger kneeling down and checking if the pink ranger was alright. "You ok?" the yellow ranger asked. The pink ranger nodded and stood, "Yeah I'm fine…" she replied.

"I don't know what you're problem is but I-" Sky started but was again cut off with a few dozen photon beams being fired around them, making each ranger to lose their balance, and resulting each and every ranger to face the floor.

And once again, the female evil laugh was heard coming from the containment room.

The rangers took a glance to whom did the attack. And there as the door slid with a hiss; a pale, slender woman with light amethyst eyes and dark grey hair stood. She was holding a staff and was grinning devilishly, "We got what we're looking for… Now c'mon!"

The cloaked figure nodded then stood upright. He then fiddled with his fingers and a dark aura flowed through him, and then a summoning circle; with a square on top of a diamond which has a crescent moon in the middle, appeared in front of the enemy.

The woman and the intruder then passed through the circle. When the have fully passed, the circle then shrunk smaller and smaller. It then condensed and faded into nothing.

"Well that was productive," Syd said as she demorphed. "What did the mean by 'we got what we're looking for'?" Z asked as the others demorphed.

Sky eyes widened, "No. It can't be…" he ran towards the containment room. They followed on suit. When they entered, Sky was standing as his back was facing them. They moved to reach him. "Sky, what's wrong?" Syd asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

His face showed no emotion, and his eyes were so… empty. "Look," he said as he pointed a finger to a blank portion on the arranger containment cards.

The other rangers' eyes widen in shock, "I-Isn't t-that the place where-" Bridge stuttered. "yeah…" Z replied knowing what the blue ranger was trying to say.

The pink ranger placed a hand on top of her mouth as she gasped. "Guys, were in for another onslaught…" Sky said.

Notes: Yeah, it sucks… but, I'm writing it because I like it… Anyway, the story revolves after the final battle of Grumm (Power rangers SPD) and before Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StikerS and after The A's series (Which explains why Lindy Haraoun is still the Admiral in the Asura, plus Why I used Testarossa as Fate's last name) and I created the Celestial 'blah, blah, blah' (the one I used to bring Alicia back) so.. It is purely not true and belongs to me… I'm gonna continue this, whether you like it or not… For the sake of those who (hopefully) like it… Oh and lastly, if you don't know what the characters form Nanoha looks like, I suggest you do some research, or better yet, watch the anime (the anime is really good!)... See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: First of all, I would like to point out that this is my very first fan fiction story every published in the internet… I just realized something… The characters in the story(especially from the power rangers) is slightly out of character… Nevertheless, please bear with me… K?

"…" represents dialogues/conversations

'…' represents thoughts/emphasis/sarcasm

…blah, blah, blah… represents time lapse/ another location (don't worry, I'll you notify the place)

This time, italizations are for the Devices' dialogue and dialogue from communicators, phones, etc……

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Nanoha and Power Rangers universe it belongs to their respective owners and creators… The only thing I own in this story is the plotline, nothing more, nothing less…

**Destined by Fate, Fated by Destiny**

**CHAPTER 3: A New Era**

"Guys, were in for another onslaught…" Sky said.

They were silent for a few moments until the sound of their communicators beeping were heard. They picked up the transmission, "_Rangers… Status report!_" came the voice of Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger at their communicators.

All the rangers could do was sigh, "Sir… We've lost track of the intruders… It appears to have… stolen Grumm's containment card…" his voice fading ineach phrase he said.

The receive was silent for a couple of seconds until the commsnder replied, "_I understand. I want your reports at my office… later… Cruger out…_" and the communicator turned off.

The rangers all sighed, "It couldn't get any worse…"

With that the rangers turned a heel and head their way to command center.

…**Command Center…**

"… And that sums it up." Z, the last person to give their report.

The commander nodded and motioned her to call her fellow rangers outside…

The rangers outside looked at the door as it slid open, revealing Z. "C'mon guys… Doggie wants us all there…" They nodded and entered the room.

As the door slid to a close, Sky, Syd, Z, and Bridge met a silent Cruger. The tense atmosphere made it difficult for the rangers to speak and move… The akward and tensed ambience reign suoreme until the commander spoke, "Rangers… What is done is done, and all we can do now is to recapture Grumm… I want all of you to give your best efforts on bringing Grumm down again!"

The ranger nodded and gave their SPD salute.

And when everything is going fine, the alarm sounded… again…

Dr. Kat, who was watching the rangers and their commander the whole time, hastily made her ay towards the monitor to see what caused the alarm. "Oh no…" she said.

"What is it Kat?" Syd asked.

"We have another situation in our hands…" The cat alien answered coolly…

'Not again!' Sky thought, sighing inwardly "Sir, we better get going…" he turned to Kat, "Kat?"

Kat typed on the keyboard. Moments later, she raised her head and took a glance at the rangers and said, "That's funny… There is some sort of interference going on at the containment room… You guys better see what going on there…Good luck rangers."

The rangers stood straight and gave Kat and Cruger the SPD salute. They turn around and headed for the door.

When they were at the hallway, and the doors slid closed, the rangers couldn't help but to sigh in relief. 'What did I do to deserve this?' the pink ranger asked in her thoughts.

"C'mon guys, we better get going…" Syd suggested. The other rangers nodded in agreement and started to ran to the containment room.

…**Containment Room…**

In the dark room filled with containment cards, a wormhole was forming.

As the wormhole from the ceiling appeared in a dark blue color, ten individuals fells to the floor with a 'thud.'

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuno, Chrono, Arf, Vita, Zafira, Shamal and Signum was forced to hit the ground as the impact excerted by the wormhole proved to be unbearable as they reached neared it's end.

"Ow, ow ,ow ,ow, ow… That hurt!" Nanoha complained as she massaged her buttocks. "Remind me again to never trust Amy when it comes to this…"Vita said cosidering that her petite body was on top of Hayate, Yuno and Shamal, "Oops… sorry, Vita-chan!" Hayate said to her knight as she stood up. "Yeah, sorry Vita-chan!" Yuno agrred.

"Me too!" Shamal started, "Are you okay master?" she asked Hayate as she dusted her uniform, as she stood upright. "Master… Its really good to see you walk now…" Hayate glanced at her knight, "Yeah! I'm fine, Shamal-san"

Fate and Chrono observed their surroundings… The room has a lot of cards in it. Fate also noticed that the pictures were moving. Arf was about to touch one, but Fate immediately placed a hand on Arf's arm and motioned that she shouldn't touch it. Arf willingly nodded in agreement.

"Guys…" Chrono said. All of them looked at the young officer, "Remember, we have to be as discreet as possible, meaning, we must lessen the number of possibilities of letting our secret slip…"

Yuno eyed him in speculation, "What do you mean?" he asked. "It means that we have to lessen the number of '_people_' in our group." Chrono answered, whilst emphasizing on the word 'people.'

'Why do I get the feeling that It's gonna be a bad idea?' Yuno asked in his thought.

The others only looked at Chrono questioningly, "Oh, c'mon guys… We just have to turn '_some_' our friends into '_considerable companions_'"

All the others reconized what he meant with a loud, "Ah!"

Quickly, Arf and Zafira tranformed to their petite puppy-like form. Nanoha nugged the side of Yuno. Yuno sighed deeply and hurriedly changed into his ferret form.

When he finished transforming, Yuno immediately climbed onto Nanoha's right shoulder. "Happy?" Yuno questioned to everyone… Nanoha giggled at his comment and gave him a soft pet pat on his head.

"Now, how about our aliases?" Hayate suggested. "Ohh, I know, how about-" Vita said but was cut in by the the hissing sound of the sliding door.

Everyone got into their fighting stance and prepared for the unexpected.

Four colored figures; one red, while the others wore blue, yellow, and pink, entered the room. The clad wearing the all-red outfit raised a laser gun, got to a shooting stance, and said, "You are entering a restricted area, hands where we can see them." In a low, masculine voice.

Nanoha, Fate, Chrono, Hayate, Vita, Signum and Shamal did what they were told; the raised their hands high above the air.

"Well, that's a first…" whispered in a female voice by the clad wearing all-pink as she raised her laser gun to them. The blue figure held their communicators by their mouth and spoke in a masculine voice, "Sir, we have intruders captive. And the intruders are mostly children…"

The person in the communicator replied, "_Affirmative, bring them back here at the command center._"

"But sir, they're the enemy…" the yellow one asked in a female voice. "_They might be the enemy, but there is also a possibility that the came for the intruders earlier… Ms Delgado, you said they're captive… meaning they willingly gave up… Now, what kind of Troobian would willingly surrender? Did Bridge also mention that they're children?"_

"_and besides, Bridge can check them if they have something to tell… Cruger out!_"and the communicators turned off.

The yellow and the blue one looked at the red one, "So… What do you think Sky?"

Sky turned to the other rangers and back to the intruders. He lowered his weapon and sighed, "So… Uh… Just in case, what would you prefer; lasers or handcuffs?"

…**Hallway…**

The group walked in a tensed and uncomfortable silence. Nanoha, Fate, Vita, Signum, Shamal and Chrono walked in a line whist being surrounded by the clad warriors; red in front, blue at the back, yellow at their right and the pink at their left, and their '_animal_' friends were held by the small girls; Yuno was standing on Nanoha's right shoulder, Fate was holding Arf, and Zafira was held by Vita.

Indeed it was silent. The only sound heard in the quiet hallway, were the sounds made from their footwear. With handcuffs tying their arms, all they could do was to follow what they were told to do.

'Surely we could just use our weapons…' Vita thought. 'Yeah… But we can't expose our secret to these people…' came the mental voice of Hayate.

People from their dimension could mentally speak to other people… As long as they posses a special bond, a Device or someone with a powerful magical capabilities…

Vita sighed heavily. She held a quiet and calm Zafira. "What do you say Zafira-san?" she asked as she held him with outstretched arms.

'What're you doing?' Zafira mentally inquired. Vita giggled lightly, 'Nothing silly! Do you get the part of acting as discreet as possible? Well I'm making it look like we're innocent.' she replied in thoughts.

She again sighed heavily as she folded her extended arms, hugging Zafira as she walked silently.

Fate sought of a way out. Only arriving to the conclusion of obeying their orders, 'It's the safest way…'

Chrono looked down at the ground, lost in thought.

Nanoha couldn't make out a decent plan because of the fact that it was abnormally quiet.

Finally realizing a good move, she mentally conversed her teammates, 'Guys… what do we do now?' she asked.

Chrono looked up at their back, 'It seems they are capable of understanding our… capabilities… But, we must take caution.'

Everyone nodded, gaining a tiny attention to the yellow and pink rangers.

'I'm going to tell them, in case of an interrogation, that you're civilians caught on a space manipulation accident… You guys just have to make a practical alibi and an alias that isn't obvious…'

All his teammates mentally agreed, 'oh… but what if they ask about you? You're the only one wearing the TSAB uniform…' asked Nanoha.

The TSAB official closed his eyes, 'I don't know… maybe ask them if they know anything about TSAB and take it from there…'

Nanoha looked skeptical but still agreed to his plan, 'Sure… Just don't over do it 'kay?'

Chrono opened his eyes and replied, 'Sure-sure…'

They walked some more until they reached a door.

The red clad turned around and face them, "Behind this door is our control room…" He turned around and began to walk forward.

The door hissed open, and two figures were waiting for them.

'Is it just me, or are those people not people…' Hayate asked mentally as she gazed at the two figures; one was a dog with blue fur and the other was a female cat humanoid.

'Hayate-chan, it's like you haven't seen creatures like those…' Nanoha replied. 'Yeah… And I can assure you, the dog person is not a familiar…' Arf said in thought.

Everyone walked forward as the clad warriors motioned them to step inside. Once inside, the canine humanoid spoke, "Thank you rangers… you may leave…"

The clad whom the canine referred to as rangers all disagreed, "Sir… but what if something happens… With all due respect, but if they're the enemy… You might get over powered." The red ranger said.

"Yeah… can we just stay here and guard you or something?" the pink one suggested.

Their leader pondered at the suggestion, "Okay rangers, but for formalities, I advise you to power down…"

They obeyed their orders. They demorphed… Their outfits faded and revealed their true forms.

The rangers stood in a line beside in other in front of the knights and mages as they guard their captives… observing their intruders with keen perceptiveness.

The first one who interrogated the trespasser was Cruger, "Excuse me, but you seem to be wearing a uniform… Mind telling me your agency or organization you're in?" the canine humanoid motioned to Chrono.

Chrono silently sigh, 'Guys… remember the plan, K?' he conversed.

The others agreed… 'Okay Chrono-kun! Just don't over do it!' Nanoha said in her usual perkiness. He looked at the Cruger without any doubt… Yet his fixed glare still included a hint of worry.

"I'm Juno Zaigon Camagon… an officer of…" the TSAB official said but couldn't finish because he couldn't choose the right words.

"TSAB?" a purring voice said behind Cruger. All eyes turned into the speaker… Dr. Kat Manx stepped beside the commander and repeated her statement, "You're an officer at TSAB?" sounding in a question.

Chrono eyed the feline humanoid with wonder, "Why'd you say that?" he asked…

The feline curiously looked at Chrono, "Isn't it obvious? It's in your shirt… look at the logo… it says 'TSAB'" she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah…" he said in an uncertain voice… that didn't go unnoticed, for the SPD red ranger was attentively listening on ever word Chrono was saying. Sky leaned forward and whispered to Syd, "Hey… do you think that they're fake? I mean, look at him… he's making an alibi…"

The pink ranger nodded in agreement, "Yeah… but you know doggie! He knows what he is doing… He can tell if someone was lying from someone who's not… Just relax Sky…"

Sky regained his composure back, 'I'm still not convinced…' he thought…

"Uhh… so…" the red ranger started… getting the attention of all the people inside the room, "What does TSAB mean?" he asked curiously.

Chrono was talking to Cruger explaining his alibi until he heard Sky talk, "I… Uh… It means… Transactions, Savings and Accounts Bureau…" Even if he was calm… he still couldn't get a decent conversation due to his sense of uneasiness…

"So you do banking stuff? I mean for a kid… You're doing this kind of stuff?" the pink ranger cut in.

"Yeah… Its Parent's Day… and our school organized a day of… doing our parent's job! My mom's a banker…" Chrono said with a little difficulty. 'C'mon guys… the plan remember?' he reminded his partners.

So far, Sydney wasn't buying their alibi… So she mentally shrugged, and tuned to the others and asked, "So what about you guys…? Have any li-… secrets to tell?" she was about to say 'lies' but was stopped by Sky's index finger brushing her hand with hesitation. She abruptly took a glance at Sky, which he returned by a shortly shook his head sideways…

"I'm Sha-reid, Shareid Shundy Aguilar…" Shamal said, almost exposing to them her true identity, "I'm with my sister," she gestured to Signum who hastily cut in, "Gloreen Mae Retuerne… we were… uh…"

"Accompanying us at the bank…They're our guardians" Nanoha replied in an unsure way. "Yeah!" Signum said.

"I-I'm Janneau Mealou Yapo… I'm an… elementary student…" Nanoha shakily said, she then pointed Fate, "This is…" she started but Fate interrupted, "Mae Linn Soria…"

Nanoha nodded then pointed to Vita, who instantly spoke, "Kris Ivah Marie Guitap… But you can call me Kim…" she said as she embraced Zafira in her arms…

Hayate laughed at her childishness, earning a look from all the people in the room… She felt embarrassed yet still had the courage to introduce herself, "uh… Hi! My name's Cheska Arla Agrupis…"

The commander was skeptical, "And you're here because…?" he stopped in mid sentence making his statement a question.

Nanoha was the first one to speak, trying her best to sound and act as childish as possible, "I dunno… I mean, we just got here… We were just walking and then we got into a bbiigg circle thingy and the next thing I... We knew is, we were now here… And then you guys came and then we got in this room and-" Nanoha didn't finish because the Hayate and Fate covered Nanoha's mouth with their hands, "We get the point Nanoha!" Hayate exclaimed.

The three girls were laughing and frolicking in front of the SPD officers. The rangers who witnessed their act had different reactions; Syd and Z chuckled lightly, Sky shook his head in disappointment, and Bridge was looking at the children with wonder.

It was until Cruger cleared his throat that made the three children to stop. And so they did, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate stood embarrassed in front of all of them. All the rangers looked at the Canine, "What do you think commander?" Sky asked.

Cruger fixed his sight to Kat who was away from the group… She was looking at the monitor with her eyebrows furrowed, "Why is there no information on our database?" she asked to the group…

'Uh-oh we are totally busted!' Nanoha thought.

'This must mean that… wait…' Cruger looked at Nanoha, "Janneau, did you say you were pulled in a big circle?"

'Better go with the flow…' Nanoha suggested to herself, "Mm-hm…" she replied whist nodding her head vigorously…

'Just as I thought,' Cruger replied to himself. "What is the date the date today?" he asked outloud.

Hayate said, "May 10, 2006…" at the same time when Bridge said, "May 9, 2026…" all in unison.

Everyone gaped at the revelation, "No, no, no, no, no… You got it all wrong… It. Is. May.9. 2026… Did you bang your head or something?" Z said in her usual accent.

"I don't think so… I mean, it is… or it was May 10, 2006… It said so in my watch," she held her watch to them. "What if you're lying?" the pink ranger asked.

"No were not!" said Vita shouted. The red ranger was about to sat something but was cut by a voice in the back, "If you were not lying… then why isn't there a single information about this Transactions, Savings and Accounts Bureau you've been telling us…" everyone looked at the person that spoke.

Kat was typing furiously at the keyboard with her brows knitted together with lines on he forehead, at the same time putting her lips in a grim line. Cruger then looked back at the TSAB officers, "Well… Do you have anything else to lie?" he taunted.

'Why you meanie!' Hayate said in her thoughts while posing calm and collected composure. 'Ohh I know…' Hayate thought, "Anu…" Hayate walked to Bridge. She tugged the hem of his shirt, "Anu…" at this point Bridge looked down at her and said, "Excuse me? Did you say something?"

Hayate looked at him with her best puppy dog face, "Anu… What dimension is this? Coz we are from the 18th dimension…" 'I'm not lying… Right? Of course I'm not…! right?' she asked to herself in thought.

The blue rangers eyes widened in shock, "Commander…" he said. Cruger looked at Bridge who in turn looked at the commander, "Yes cadet Carson?" Cruger asked.

"Commander… They say they're from the 18th dimension… But how could there be an 18th dimension if there were only 16…? Then maybe, there is an 18th dimension… or they could be lying? And what if-" he was babbling until Z elbowed his stomach… He quickly fixed his composure then said, "Well the point is… Is… Is… What was the point again?" he asked to Z, who gave him another elbow.

"What if you use your… abilities?" the feline genius suggested.

"Ohh… Right…" he said. He then took his gloves off, "Okay… Now…" the blue rangers wave his arm and the colors were swiftly emitted from the trespassers. 'Well that's funny…' the blue ranger intriguingly thought.

"Well?" the Canine commander said impatiently. "I don't know how to say this, commander" Bridge started, "They're telling the truth but they're not telling the truth…" he said with a little difficulty.

"What do you mean by that, cadet Carson?" Cruger asked. "I-it's like this… They're telling the truth about most things but…" Bridge said, "But what?" Z said, getting annoyed. "But… there is something that these people aren't telling us…" the blue ranger finished.

"But can we trust them?" voiced by Syd. "Yes… No… Well maybe… kinda… I supposed so… maybe not… Sure… I-" the blue ranger said incoherently, but was, again, interrupted by Z exclaiming, "Just make up your mind already!"

The blue ranger was taken back, "No… Yes… Yes!... Yes!!! I'm sure of it… they can be trusted." He spoke in assuredness.

"If you accommodate them that way…" Cruger said. "Hey mister…" Nanoha spoke. 'I must be childish… I must be childish… I must be childish…' she repeatedly told herself.

"What is it, dear?" The canine relied. "Hey mister… I wanna go home… But we don't have a home here… Can we stay here?" she pleaded in her most childish way.

Cruger turned to glance at his comrades, and each of them gave an assuring look… "Sure… And we'll do everything to bring you back home, okay?" he said as he knelt down and looked at her eyes.

"Hai! I mean, thank you!" Nanoha exclaimed as she hugged the Canine… 'Guys… It means that we have to do our mission a little faster…' she communicated mentally.

'Daijobou, Nanoha-chan…' Hayate spoke in her mind. 'Yeah… at least you gave us a place to stay…' Fate agreed. 'Oh, all we must do is to do it secretly… and we mustn't go unnoticed… we plan this later… okay?' Nanoha suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement… "Um…" Fate spoke as she laid down Arf. "Uh…" she couldn't say a word.

Sydney noticed this and quickly asked the commander, "Sir… where will they be staying?" The commander looked at her and answered, "They'll be sleeping at a spare room," he turned to look at Kat who was typing furiously in front of the screen.

The feline looked up from the computer screen and said, "We only have one room available here… a room for…" she looked down to the screen then back to them, "Only four people…"

"Four? Only four?" the commander inquired. "Yeah… four…" Kat repeated.

The pink ranger took a step forward, "Sir… what if the others… share with our rooms…"

The other rangers eyed her with odd looks, "I don't know about that Syd… Sharing them our room means that we'll get lesser space… less '_private_' space…" uttered by the yellow ranger.

"I know it sounds bad… but we can monitor them if they're up to no good…right?" the pink ranger said.

"You're right about that… Cadet Drew…" he looked at the mages, then back to his cadets.

"But… only one more thing before we finish this…" he started. "What is it commander?" cadet Tate asked.

"Who stays with whom?" and with that said, all fell silent.

"Guys… I'm doing that job…' spoken by Chrono. 'No… It's best if you do the actual job… I'm doing it…' Nanoha replied.

'I agree… At least she has backup when something comes up…' Yuno said.

Fate eyed Nanoha with worry, 'Nanoha, are you sure about this? I mean-'

'Fate-chan, I'm okay… 'Sides I'm with Yuno-kun!' the brunette mage answered.

Fate still felt unconvinced… If Nanoha were to do it, then she must also do it. 'Well, in that case… I'm gonna be the other one… Don't bother changing my mind 'coz I already made up my mind!'

'Yeah! And I'm gonna be with her so… Don't worry!' Arf spoke proceeded by a bark.

All eyes fell on the red puppy, Nanoha raised her hand, "I'm gonna do it!" she said laced with determination in her voice.

Fate stepped forward, "Me too! I'm up for it!"

Cruger looked at them with a small smirk forming on his lips. He then looked at the red ranger and said, "Cadet Tate, you'll be sharing your room with Ms. Yapo and Cadet Drew…" and as the red ranger absorbed the information, his jaw dropped, "Commander… With all due respect, but… why am I rooming with cadet Drew?"

The canine smirked, "It is because of Ms. Yapo staying at your room… Can't let her feel pressured… even if she is a suspect…"

The SPD red ranger sigh, "Yes commander…"

The commander looked at the blue ranger, "I guess you'll know where you'll be staying…" he asked.

The blue ranger spoke, "I'm rooming with Ms. Soria… and…?" his trailing made it a question, "Who am I rooming with again?"

Z rolled her eyes, "I don't know… maybe someone near you…"

"Now, who could that be?" the blue ranger asked, spacing out.

The shadow ranger suppressed a chuckle, "Before I adjourn this meeting," he turned to Kat and spoke, "Dr. Manx, you'll be showing the others their room." He looked at Syd and Sky, "You two will be guiding Ms. Yapo your rooms," and looked at Z and bridge, "and the two of you will be leading Ms. Soria to your rooms…"

He stood erect to them all and said, "This meeting is adjourned…" he gave them the SPD salute, as the did the same.

Nanoha walked towards the pink and red rangers. The red ranger saw this coming so he tugged Syd's sides with his elbow; who immediately looked at him then to the direction on where he was looking at, then Back to him, "Remember… Be nice…" she warned.

"Yes mom…" He answered mockingly.

The pink ranger playfully swatted his arm then gave him a broad smile, "Here she comes…"

Nanoha stood in front of the two rangers, "Um… Uh… mm…" she stammered as she looked at the tall red ranger.

Syd leaned forward meeting the child's eyes; she placed a reassuring hand on her left shoulder, "Hi! My name is Sydney… I'm the pink ranger… But you can call me Syd!" she said in a cheery tone. The red ranger saw this, and he smiled at her childish antics.

Nanoha nodded with equaled childishness, "Hai! I mean… Okay! Um…" she leaned forward and whispered something to the pink ranger, "Who's the guy over there? He's scary!" she indicated the quiet, death glaring, red ranger.

The pink ranger giggled lightly, "Don't worry Janneau… It's alright… He's a good guy…" she whispered back to the frightened child.

"Okay…" she replied shakily. She then turned to the red ranger, gave him a toothy grin and said, "Hi! I'm Na-Janneau…" 'I must be careful when introducing myself…' she told herself.

The tall, big guy knelt down, meeting her stale blue eyes, "Hi… I'm Schyler, but you can call me Sky… I'm the red ranger…" he spoke softly while smiling.

The Mid-Childa mage blushed at his actions, causing her to look downwards whilst swaying sideways.

The pink ranger grinned at their interactions, "C'mon guys! Lets go!" she said.

Sky stood up and began to walk beside the two childish girls.

Meanwhile, Bridge and Z were guiding a quiet and behave fate to their room.

The yellow ranger stopped and pulled the blue ranger arm. "Hey! What was that for?" Bridge irritatingly asked.

The yellow ranger leaned forward, "Don't you think that she's too quiet?" she whispered. "Yeah … Why?" he spoke with curiosity on his accent.

"Ugh! Never mind…" she walked to the blonde. "Hey there…" she started, making the child jump from her position, away from her.

"H-hi…" she whispered bashfully.

The yellow ranger noticed her puppy, "Cute puppy you got there… What's her name…"

"A-arf…" she said stuttering.

"Cute name ya got there…" she dumbly said.

Fate it held to her, "You can pet her if you want too…" she softly and shyly said,

"Okay,,," she took the puppy from her, and began stroking her soft, red fur…

"By the way… I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Z…" she said while petting Fate's 'dog.'

"I'm Mae Linn… But you can call me, Mimay…" Fate cheery said. "Who's that guy over there?" Fate indicated Bridge who was munching on a toast that was there before.

"Him? His name is Bridge… He's the blue ranger… and he likes toast…" she said.

They walked until they reached their destination.

…Hallway; Sky, Syd, Nanoha…

The trio walked in comfortable silence talking about silly nothings, while the rangers stole secret glances at each other…

Nanoha could no longer take it… She gotta ask the burning question. "Um… Syd-chan'" she started.

The pink ranger who was giggling stopped and motioned her to continue, "What is it sweetie?"

"Are you Sky-kun's girlfriend?" she frankly asked.

Both rangers stopped on their tracks. They turned to look at opposite directions due to there reddened color, "I'm not his/her girlfriend/boyfriend." They both spoke in the same time in unison.

Sky and Syd blushed harder, "What made you think that?" the again said in unison at the same time.

The child giggled loudly, making them blush redder, and said, "It's because you were looking at each other when the other wasn't looking."

Syd turned around quickly recovered from her current state, "Oh, really?" she mockingly asked to Nanoha

"Yeah!" she happily answered.

"And what if I did? I thought you were looking at me?" he countered.

"Uh-hm?" she mockingly teased. The red ranger poked her side, which made her giggle, "Stop it!" she wanted to say, but came out as a laugh.

They walked to their destination in a comfortable ambience filled with laughs, giggles, and secret glances, for the rangers. They didn't even care if lower ranking cadets were suspiciously eying them, for; all they cared for was to have fun.

Moments later, they arrived at their destination. A thick, metal sliding door appeared before them.

"Here we are!" the pink ranger squealed.

Nanoha looked at the pink ranger with the same joy as she was in. "I can't wait to see my new room!" she exclaimed.

The door slid open, and a wide room with home feature came into view. It also had a big window that gave a spectacular view on the whole academy.

Nanoha gasped as she looked through the window, "Sugoy!!! Wow!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Sky said patting the head of the girl.

"It's really homey! I really like it!" she said as she looked at the scenery before her.

"So… I'm gonna go get your bed… so I'll leave you with Syd here okay?" the red ranger said as he walked towards the door.

When he left the room, Syd leaned forward and said, "Hey Janneau, want a tour?" she asked to Nanoha.

Nanoha nodded excitedly, beaming her a happy grin, "Okay, Syd-san."

The pink ranger stood erect and walked towards the door alongside the mage.

…**Dorm Room; Dr. Kat, Signum, Shamal, Chrono and Hayate…**

As soon as they reached the room, Kat explained to them that they were being monitored her.. And that any unexpected moves would be recorded here.

As soon as the feline left, all Gave a sigh of relief.

"We'll what a day… Chro-Juno-kun" Hayate said, almost slipping his real identity.

"Yeah…" he said flatly. 'Everyone… We'll start our job tomorrow morning… As l9ong as Fate and Nanoha keep them busy… I expect that we can properly do our job…' he mentally communicated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

…Syd and Z's room; Z, Bridge and Fate…

They arrived in their room silently, "Soo… who's gonna be our roommate, Fate?" he asked the child.

The child chuckled lightly at his comment; she motioned that their new roommate was a certain, yellow wearing clad.

"But… the only clad wearing yellow here is Z, and Z's-" he started.

"Z _is_ your new roommate!" the yellow ranger shot back.

"Ohh!" he said in realization. His stomach grumbled in hunger. He turned to look at Fat who was sitting at his new bed, "Hey Mimay, you hungry?" he asked.

The blonde nodded. "Okay… Let's go eat!" he declared, gently grabbing Z and dragging her out of the room.

Fate watched at the two had friendly spats along with the silly comments they threw at each other.

All is going well… so far… As the ranger don't know that… A new threat is forming.

Notes: Phew! That took me long enough to write… I mean School was hectic! And with my Finals coming soon… It's just soooooooo frustrating! Anyway… I really hope you liked it!

I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, Alright? Oh and By the way… The Aliases I used for the Nanoha characters were from my classmates' names… I'm very sorry if one happened to be you name… 'Til next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: First of all, I would like to point out that this is my very first fan fiction story every published in the internet… I just realized something… The characters in the story(especially from the power rangers) is slightly out of character… Nevertheless, please bear with me… K?

"…" represents dialogues/conversations

'…' represents thoughts/emphasis/sarcasm

…blah, blah, blah… represents time lapse/ another location (don't worry, I'll you notify the place)

This time, italizations are for the Devices' dialogue and dialogue from communicators, phones, etc……

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Nanoha and Power Rangers universe it belongs to their respective owners and creators… The only thing I own in this story is the plotline, nothing more, nothing less… And in this chapter, I'll be including fast food restaurants, such as; McDonald's, Burger King, and, Wendy's… Therefore, I am disclaiming that I owns these fast food restaurants… I do not… I repeat… Do not own them…

**Destined by Fate, Fated by Destiny**

**CHAPTER 4: Unlikely Interactions**

"Hey Mimay, you hungry?" the blue ranger asked.

The Fate nodded. "Okay… Let's go eat!" he declared, gently grabbing Z and dragging her out of the room.

Fate watched at the two had friendly spats along with the silly comments they threw at each other.

They, meaning Z and Bridge, spent their entire walk bantering at each other, while paying no attention to the blonde mage.

"Yeah-yeah… at least I don't wiggle my finger when I say 'buttery'…" the yellow ranger; mockingly imitated the habit of the blue ranger.

"Hey! I don't wiggle my fingers when I say butt-" he stopped in mid-sentence because he involuntarily wiggled his fingers.

He stopped and held his hand in front him, "Butter-" he stopped again because he repeated his habit.

The ex-green ranger gripped his wrist and said, "Buttery!" at the same time as his fingers wiggled. He dropped his arms to his sides and sighed, "I give up…"

Both the girls giggled at him, "Aw… It isn't all that bad…" the yellow ranger spoke as she placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"Thanks…" he whispered. Bridge then looked at Fate then asked, "Are ya hungry?"

The girl nodded while hugging her Familiar.

The blue ranger smiled, "Then let's go!" he yelled as he shot his right arm up.

The walked to inside the cafeteria. Fate was still shy to them, and to some cadets inside the food court. 'C'mon Fate-chan! Cheer up! You'll make more friends if you do…' her Familiar spoke to her mind.

'I know… But… I can't help it if I'm too introverted…' she softly replied.

'It's okay…' Arf said, as she barked at her for support.

"Thanks Arf…" she said while gently juggling her Familiar and giggling happily.

The cadets in the room stared at her as she giggled in joy. The blonde noticed this and the hid behind Bridge's back, while strongly gripping his right thigh. She was too shy that her face's shade turned into a beet red color.

Both B squad rangers smiled to each other at the child's bashfulness, "C'mon Mimay… I thought you were hungry?" Z asked as she placed a hand on her head.

"Yeah… It's just that… I'm scared…" she said as she tightened her grip on Bridge's thigh. He then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and whispered, "It's okay… They just… Don't know you yet…"

Fate released her grasp on his thigh and then slowly, stepped away from behind his back. The cadets who were in the room returned to whatever they were doing.

"See?" said the yellow ranger.

Fate nodded and walked along side the two rangers. The three of them got their food and sat at a round table opposite to each other.

"Hey, Mimay," Bridge spoke. Fate looked at his direction, "Would you like some toast?" he moved his plate to her.

She nodded and got a piece of toast. She took a bite from that piece then chewed it with crunchy sounds. She swallowed then smiled at the blue ranger, "It's good! Crunchy and buttery!"

The yellow ranger rolled her eyes at Fate's comment, 'One toast-lover was a pain, and now there's two!' she thought while stirring her cup of steaming drink.

They ate in comfortable silence with occasional conversations and the sound of crisp bread being chewed by Fate and Bridge.

…**Hallway; Syd and Nanoha…**

"And this is our simulation room; the place where we practice and stuff…" Syd said to Nanoha as the pink ranger led her to the room.

Nanoha looked with an awestruck expression.

Syd smiled as she saw the expression on her face. Then she felt another presence in the hallway; she grinned wider, "Hey, Sky!" she said without turning to look at him.

"Just how do you do that?" said the red ranger as he stepped beside the pink ranger looking intently at her eyes.

"Let's just say that, I know you very much!" 'That's right? Just how do I do that? I always seem to know it when he's around it…' she thought. Indeed she could differentiate it when it was Sky from when it was another. She could as if feel his aura whenever he was around. 'Maybe it's just something I'm really good at!' she told herself staring at his deep colored eyes. 'And he also does seem to know me better that me… Like the time when he gave me the locket that I loved so much; and the time when we ordered pizza, he knew what toppings I lke… Not to mention the time when I was bothered with the constant blind dates that my parents set up for me… And the most previous one being the messiest one yet. Sky saw right through my façade after my messy blind date.' She thought. 'And he also comforted me when I told him about it… He's just sooo sweet to me!' she happily said to herself.

This also made the red ranger wonder… She would _always_ know it when he would try to surprise her. And she could always see right through his poker face. Plus she could also tell what he likes and hates. And usually, she could read him like an open book; she can tell what he was thinking, to what he was doing, and she could always seem to predict what was bothering her. 'Maybe it's because were such close friends… I mean we've known each other for… as long as I could remember.' It was like a symbiotic friendship; he knew her more that herself, and she knew him more that himself.

There was a comfortable silence, until Nanoha giggled. Her voice made both rangers to stop what they were thinking. "You know… you've been looking at each for sooo loonngg!!!" she said imitating a slow motioned voice.

The rangers blushed at her comment. Another comfortable silence reigned in the empty hallway. It was getting less and less tensed than the ones from earlier. A grumbling sound was heard in the empty hallway, "Who was that?" asked the pink and red rangers.

Nanoha looked into the room; no one was there and the only people in here are Syd, Sky, Nanoha, and… and… "Yuno-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Yuno-who?" Sky asked. Nanoha searched to her cream-colored, loose, long-sleeve shirt. When she pulled her left hand from her left sleeve, her hand was holding light brown ferret, "Yuno… My… pet ferret!" she said as she held him to them.

'Yuno… you are sooo dead!' she mentally told him. 'I can't help it! I haven't eaten anything since we came to the Asura…' he replied. 'Okay… We'll I'm gonna le this go… Since you're hungry…'

"Yuno is hungry…" she told them. The three of them laughed. "Well… if he's hungry… then let's feed him!" Sky said kneeling before her, as he met her eyes.

"Hai!" she said in pure joy. "I mean… Okay!" she told them. "I'm really sorry… I'm really attached to speaking Japanese…" Nanoha said as she scratched the back of her head, followed by a tensed laugh.

"It's okay… Janneau…" Syd said patting Nanoha's head. Another grumbling sound echoed in the empty corridor.

Nanoha blushed in a deep red color, making both rangers to smile. "C'mon… Let's eat outside…" The red ranger told the girls as he stood up.

The three of them walked side by side as they headed out of the academy. Nanoha held a hand of Syd and Sky. Lower ranking cadets stopped at their display. Two female cadets stopped on her tracks as they saw the three of them, "Aw… That's sooo cute!" she whispered to her teammates.

Indeed they were… They were smiling and laughing to each other as they held hands. It also made Syd and Sky look like proud and happy parents; especially since Nanoha was in between them, holding a hand of each.

…**Town Plaza; Sky, Syd, Nanoha…**

They reached a small, but lively town square. The place was full of shops with many different things to sell. People and aliens alike were coming in and out from the shops, but not that many to make the plaza crowded. Nanoha wasn't intimidated by the aliens… after all, she's seen one herself.

The three of them walked deeper into the plaza, "So… Where do you wanna eat?" came the voice of Sky.

The two girls looked at him, then to each other, "Anywhere… Any place you wanna eat!" said the pink ranger.

"No… I want you guys to decide for that!" Sky told the girls. Syd stopped in her tracks, causing the three of them to stop. "No, Sky, You decide…" she said in her sweet, calm tone.

"It's okay… You guys decide… Now, what do you think?" he said with equaled calm voice. Syd and Sky were starting an argument by passing the responsibility of choosing where they'll be eating lunch.

'Uh… Nanoha… There starting an argument… I think it is better if you decide!' Yuno communicated. Nanoha nodded in agreement, 'Okay, Yuno-kun!'

Nanoha dropped their hands. She then turned her head for a something that might make them stop.

Her sight landed into a street full of fast food restaurants. She opened her mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by both rangers asking, "Janneau, where do you wanna eat?"

"Yeah Janneau, where? McDonald's, Burger King, or Wendy's?" the red ranger agreed.

"I don't know… but… I wanna eat there!" she pointed to the food house with a statue of a red haired, white faced clown dressed in a yellow clown suit with sleeves colored in red and white stripes, had the funniest red nose and smile, and wore the goofiest red boots. And the entrance had a big 'M'. The walls were made of see through glass, and cars filled the parking lot.

"Then McDonald's it is!" Sky declared. Nanoha joined there hands together, and entered the fast food restaurant.

Nanoha gawked at the list of products their serving, 'Boy, that's a lot!' she thought.

"What do you want Syd?" Sky asked. Syd looked at him with a questioning gaze, "Sky… It's okay! I can pay for mine!" she insistently told him.

"Syd…" he spoke.

"No Sky really!" she reassured him, but only received a firm glare. 'Fine…' she whined in her thought.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, fries, and large coke…" she trailed in her voice.

His gaze softened, "Thanks…" he softly said. He then turned to Nanoha who was gaping at the menu, "What do you want, Janneau?" he asked kneeling, until they were eye to eye.

"Uh… I want that, that and that!" she said pointing to the picture of a cheeseburger, a chocolate sundae, and a picture of a glass of iced tea.

"Sure!" he said. He stood up and walked to the line. "C'mon, dear, let's go find a table…" Syd said to Nanoha.

"Hai!" she joyously answered.

As the two girls retreated, Sky couldn't help but smile. Having the two of them, made the red ranger feel special. More special than being a Power Ranger. He felt a strong feeling of happiness and completeness when he was around them.

He took a step forward, as the line slowly turned into his favor.

'For once, I'm less uptight when I'm near them…' he thought. And he really is being a human being when he interacted with Janneau and Syd.

Syd…

That name was now making him all mushy inside. He would act very differently when he talked to her. He would often melt when he would see her smile. And with the whole 'Janneau entering the picture' thing, his emotions were takin their relationship to the next level.

He took another step forward, and now, only one person was on line before he could take his orders.

With Janneau being there, he felt a warmer feeling when the three of them were together. And dare as he say, he was seeing Sydney Drew in a whole new way.

"Make I take your order, sir?" a voice spoke, making him return to the present. "Uh… Yeah… I'd like one order of double cheeseburger, a cheeseburger, a Big Mac, two large fries, two chocolate sundaes, two large coke, and a regular iced tea." He said in normal speed so that the crewmember could understand his orders.

"…and a regular iced tea. Sir, dine in?" he asked. "Yeah…" he replied.

The crewmember hastily grabbed his orders. Once finished, he asked for the receipt, which Sky paid.

The red ranger took the tray from the counter, and carefully walked to find the two girls.

He found the two of them sitting by a glass wall. He moved to approach their tables.

When the two girls saw him, their faces lit up into broad smiles. He smiled back to them, 'but… why am I getting a bad feeling about that?' he thought.

He took a seat in front of Syd, who was sitting beside Janneau.

"Konnichiwa, Sky-kun!" Syd said in Japanese laced with her distinct accent.

"Wha-?" Sky asked with an odd expression on his face. Syd and Nanoha of them laughed at his look.

The pink ranger took the tray from him, then placed the food on the rectangular table. "Arigato, Sky-kun!" both the girls said to him.

His expression got odder, "Ok guys, what is this all about?"

The girls laughed again, "Guys, it's not funny…" he said in his flat serious tone.

They laughed even harder.

By this time, his lips turned into a grim line, and his face became emotionless.

Both of them stopped on their tracks, "Look Sky, we were just joking," Syd said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't respond, only looked through the glass wall. Syd took a deep breathe and sigh, "Sky, I just asked Janneau to teach me some Japanese phrases. All I said was 'good afternoon' and 'thank you'…"

The red ranger smiled in his thoughts, 'I should do this more often…' he wanted to smile, but where was the fun in that. He then realized what he just thought, 'Bad thoughts… bad thoughts…'

"Sky…" the pink ranger said in a worried tone.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked at her.

"All I'm saying is that… I would never, ever try to offend you… Besides, we were just playing around."

He smiled, "Ok…" he said flatly.

"Sky… I'm really, really sorry about that…" she told him.

"I know… It's just that," he scooped some ice cream from his sundae with the tip of his index finger, then smeared it at the tip of her nose, "Ha! I got you on that!" he gleefully said followed by soft chuckles.

"Sky!" the ping ranger whined. The three of them laughed heartily.

"Here," he grabbed the tissue from the table, "Lemme get that for you…" he said as he caressingly cupped her left cheek, and used the other hand to wipe the ice cream from her face.

The pink ranger blushed at his actions; he was looking right at her face while gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"There…" he said flatly.

She was too shy to say anything, but managed to say "Thank you…" to him.

Another comfortable silence filled the place, until three claps were heard.

Both rangers looked at the culprit and saw Nanoha, folding her hands and yelled, "Itadakimasu!"

Syd and Sky smiled, grabbing their food.

Nanoha opened the wrapper on her burger, then took a bite from it. She chewed on her food then grinned, "It's good!"

The red and pink rangers focused on the child. "Yeah of course it is!" Syd said.

Syd then held his fries in front of Yuno, "Here, Yuno!"

The brown ferret moved to the fries, and ate quietly.

The pink ranger smiled.

Syd turned to Sky then narrowed her eyes, "Sky, just what are you doing?"

The red ranger was putting his sundae on his soda. "I'm making my 'world famous' soda pop ice cream shake…" he said flatly.

As the ice cream combined with the soda, bubbles started to form. The frothiness was starting to overflow. "Careful…" both rangers spoke.

They quickly dropped their straws in to the unstable reaction, sucking the contents so that it wouldn't overflow.

Once the mixture reached for stability, both rangers stopped sucking and gave a sigh of relief.

"Sky… If you ever do that again…" she said while panting. "Anyway… That was good…"

"Thanks… I'm glad you liked it." said the red ranger.

The three of them ate comfortably in the restaurant…

…**Somewhere…**

In a dark room, two figures were standing. "So… Just what do I do?" a female voice asked.

"You just hit these with your best shots and viola!" he said as he held up two containment cards.

"Fine!" came her muffled reply.

The female summoned her staff then said, "Let's do it…"

The cloaked figure threw the cards, and the woman fired photon rays aiming for the card.

The rays collided with the cards, and smoke formed as the cards turned into dust.

When the smoke faded, two figures were standing. One was a small child with brown hair, while the other had a skull for a head.

"Ah… Master Grumm… so nice for you to drop by…" the cloaked figure mocked.

"Careful with that mouth, Grimm… or I'll pulverize you." he threatened.

"Well let's see if I do that first before you do…" he threatened back.

Precia was starting to get impatient, "As much as I would like you to do that, can we get on, please?"

The Troobian emperor turned to her, "Brother, just who is she?" he irritatingly asked.

"Pity, pity, pity… You don't know her?" he shot back.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he said.

He laughed devilishly. "Very well… Emperor Grumm… meet… Precia Testarossa…"

"My word! Precia Testarossa… _the_ Precia Testarossa?" he asked.

She smirked at his comment, "The one and only…" she sang.

"It's an honor to meet you…" he said.

"I would be flattered… but can we just get on with business here?"

"Sure, sure…" he said. "Mora!" he yelled.

"I'm right here…" Morgana said.

"Mora, I need you two draw your worst monster yet…" he ordered.

"With pleasure…" she said in an evil, lusty tone.

"Grimm," he said as he turned to his brother.

"Yes twin brother?" the cloaked one asked.

"I need new and improved foot soldiers… And I need it ASAP…" he baked.

"Yes brother…" he trailed.

"And lastly…" he turned to Precia, "Mage Testarossa, I am asking you if you could help enhance my foot soldiers?"

She muffled a 'whatever' to him and followed the direction of Grimm who was nearing the exit.

"At last! Revenge is mine!!!" he triumphantly exclaimed, followed by an evil laugh.

…**Spare Room; Chrono, Hayate, Vita, Signum, Shamal, Zafira (in human form)…**

"Shamal… Mind to create a Temporal Force field?" Chrono asked.

"Sure…" she said. She raised her hands, then her Device, Klarer Wind, emitted light. The light then turned in to fog that covered the whole room. It slowly spread in the room. The fog changed its shade. And before they blinked, the room was now inside a Temporal Field.

"Thanks…" he muttered.

The room was now filled with many sophisticated equipments, only visible when there is a Temporal Force Field, thanks to Asura and TSAB.

"Hey… I'm bored……" complained by Vita as she slouched on her bed.

"You won't get bored if you help us here…" Chrono mumbled.

She got up and glared at him, "Hey! I heard that!"

Hayate laughed, "Guys… I'm gonna get some snacks for us, okay?" she stood up and head for the door.

"Oh… I want candy!" Vita called out to her. "Okay," she said without turning. "How about you guys?" she asked to them.

"Tea would be nice…" Chrono said. "Yeah…" Signum, Shamal, and Zafira agreed.

When Hayate left the room, everyone returned to their duties.

Chrono was typing furiously at the keyboard. Pinpointing where great magic activity is stressing, yet manageable to do…

An alarm sounded in the room, "_WARNING… WARNING…_" said a male computer voice in his computer.

All eyes looked at the computer screen. "This… The energy reading is off the scale," said Chrono as he typed some more on the keyboard.

"And this could only be from one person…?" Zafira asked.

"Yeah… from only one person… Mage Precia Testarossa…" he answered.

Chrono then stood up from his chair and said, "Vita, call and exchange places with Fate…" Vita nodded and ran to the door. He then turned to Signum, "Signum… call Hayate… tell her to me us here…" Signum turned a heel and walked to the door.

"Shamal, Zafira… Go to this coordinates and generate a Temporal Force Field." The TSAB official ordered, giving a piece of paper to the remaining Wolkenritter Knights.

They nodded; They changed to their Barrier Jackets and flew passed the window.

…**Cafeteria; Hayate, Fate, Arf, Signum, Bridge and Z…**

Hayate entered a crowded cafeteria. People were occupied all the tables… and there was a long line on the cafeteria line. 'Better head back…' she told herself. She turned a round and proceeded to the exit.

'Master… We've got an emergency on our hands…' communicated by Signum.

Hayate looked serious, 'Ok… where are you now?' she asked.

"I'm heading for the cafeteria…' she said.

Hayate ran to the exit, 'No… Head back to where Chrono-kun is… and I'll meet you there…'

'Yes, master…' she replied.

Fate, Z and Bridge were chatting in the cafeteria, "So… What exactly is Arf?" Z asked as she patted the Familiar's head.

"Arf? She's a… Hybrid! She had a wolf for a father… and a foxhound for a mother… She was a test subject of my… parents' experiments… Their genetic scientists…" Fate replied with uncertainty on what she was saying.

Z shrugged. Bridge was munching on a toast, "What grade are you in, Mimay?" he asked, crumbs of toast shooting from his mouth.

Z swatted his arm, "Bridge! Don't talk when your mouth is full…"

He nodded, chewing the toast properly. He swallowed and the repeated what he asked.

"Well… I'm a 4th grader… Technically… I'm turning into one in June…" she said. 'Oh my God…' she spoke to her mind.

"You know… The whole Parent's Day was bad… I shouldn't have come on cram school just for that day… They wanted to do a Parent's day… and I accepted it…" Fate said.

Z placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oh… sweetie…" she said.

She looked at her, "It's okay… If I didn't come, then I wouldn't have met you guys!" she cheerily said.

They continued to chat, until a shout came from the entrance saying, "Mae Linn-Chan!!!"

All eyes turned to the person who asked. "Vita-chan…" Fate muffled.

Vita looked to every table, not caring if all eyes were looking at her. She spotted Fate sitting with the yellow and blue rangers. She then ran towards then, as all eyes went back to what they were doing earlier.

When she got to where Fate was, a beeping sound ringed.

The yellow ranger held her communicator near her mouth and spoke, "Yellow ranger, what's the emergency?"

"_There is a large energy activity occurring in the park… We want you and Cadet Carson to check on it… The energy patterns are similar to Troobian technology… So be careful…_" Cruger spoke in the line.

"Roger!" both rangers replied, turning of the communicators.

Z and Bridge then stood up, "I'm sorry Mae Linn… but we gotta go…"

Fate smiled, "It's okay Bridge-kun, Z-chan… Be careful…" she said, scooping Arf in her hands.

"Thanks…" they muttered as they head towards the exit.

When they left, Fate turned to look at Vita, "Fa-Mae Linn-chan… Let's _play_ in our room!" she cheerily said.

Fate shook her head "Ivah… I don't wanna play- C'mon… let's play…" changing her mind as understood what she meant.

The quickly ran to the exit and sped to Vita's room.

…**Spare Room; Vita, Fate, Arf, Chrono…**

Vita, Fate and Arf entered the spare room. Only to find Chrono waiting impatiently in the room.

"Took you long enough…" he irritatingly said.

"Well… we got sidetracked… Anyway… What's the emergency?" Arf replied coolly as she transformed into her humanoid form.

Chrono stared at her for a second, "I suspect that Precia Testarossa is on the move, so I sent Hayate, Signum, Shamal, and Zafira there to investigate…"

"We'll go and join them there…" he said opening the window, "Hurry and change to you Barrier Jackets… the field won't last that long…"

The girls nodded. Their bodies glowed and a second later, they had changed to their Barrier Jackets.

The four of them flew through the window. "Is everyone ready?" Chrono asked.

All of them nodded and flew higher.

…**An Abandoned Warehouse; Zafira, Shamal…**

Two figures descended from the air, landing on the cold cement floor of an abandoned warehouse. The windows of the warehouse were shattered and graffiti was on every inch of the walls.

"So… this is the place…" Shamal whispered under her breath.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Zafira replied, cautiously examining the area.

"I guess we should start looking… Shamal?" Zafira motioned to Shamal.

Shamal nodded. She then raised and arm, "_Zeitliches Kraftfeld_" said her Klarer Wind.

Then, at a blink of an eye, the temporal force field enveloped the warehouse.

"Thanks…" Zafira said. The two of them entered the old warehouse.

The place was relatively dark, the only lights seen is right from the windows. The Wolkenritter knights walked in different directions, examining the whole warehouse. "There's nothing here…" Zafira said, lifting debris, and then throwing it away.

Then, a powerful force was felt by the two, "Did you feel that?" Shamal asked her companion.

"Yeah…" he replied. Shamal then walked to him. But before she could reach him, Photon beams were shot to them in every direction.

Both of them saw this, quickly, both of them summoned a barrier. The barriers, however, made futile attempts to shield them. Their barriers shattered like glass, sending the photon beams colliding with their bodies.

Shamal and Zafira flew backwards, hitting a pile of crates, breaking them into pieces.

Both of them got their composure back and steadied their stance, "Show yourself!" Zafira yelled in the room.

No one answered, but again repeated to hit them with photon beams. Zafira and Shamal didn't see this. The beams were getting closer and closer until…

…**Park (where Syd and Sky searched for Mirloc); Sky, Syd, Nanoha…**

Nanoha, Syd and Sky walked by the lake that was in the middle of the park. They were holding hands, chatting and laughing like a… family.

"Hey… It's getting late… Why don't we head back to the academy?" Syd said to Nanoha.

Nanoha nodded, "Okay, Syd-chan."

The three of them turned around and started to leave the park. But just then, a dozen Krybots teleported in front of them.

Syd and Sky got to their fighting stance, "Krybots? What're they doing here?" Syd asked.

"I don't know… But we have to stop them…" Sky said.

Syd turned to Nanoha then spoke, "Janneau… Head somewhere safe, okay?"

Nanoha nodded, "Yokai!" she turned around and ran to the nearest tree.

Syd looked back to the Krybots, "Think we can take 'em?"

Sky shrugged, "Of course we can!" he tightened his fists. "Let's dance!" he exclaimed.

Both rangers thrust forward, giving a nearby Krybot a smack in the face. The Krybot then fell straight down the lake.

A Krybot then prepared to kick Syd on the back, but she blocked it grabbing his leg and threw it to Krybots coming for her. She then gave a full 360 degree kick that knocked four Krybots off balance. She smiled to herself as the Krybots slowly retreated.

Sky dodge a straight forward kick by sidestepping, he then punched the Krybots face, shattering its robotic skull. He then did a heel drop on an approaching Krybot, making the Krybot to lose its balance.

Another one was launching a punch on his back, with his reflexes; he grabbed the Krybots arm and then elbowed its head. The Krybot then stopped moving; Sky quickly took note on this. He grabbed one of his arms then threw the Krybot near one of its own. When the Krybot hit the others, it quickly short-circuited which resulted to the explosion of the Krybot's body.

The nearby Krybots felt the impacts, launching themselves backwards. He then took a sigh as the remaining Krybots retreated.

He looked at Syd, who in turn looked at him, "You okay?" the red ranger asked.

The pink ranger nodded, "Is it me, or are they getting weaker?"

Both laughed at her comment. "I think it's time to go home," Syd told Sky.

Sky then looked at his surrounding, "Janneau… it's all over… You can come out now…" Syd shouted.

Janneau stepped from her hiding place and ran to them, "That was awesome! Sugoy!!!" she said at the top of her lungs.

The pink ranger smiled, while the red ranger kneeled meeting her eyes, "Hey… Why don't we head back?" he told her.

Nanoha nodded, "Hai!!!" she said.

Sky stood up and held her arms. Syd also did the same, "When we get back, let's have a little snack, okay?"

"Okay!" Nanoha merrily agreed, while hopping on her feet.

She then tugged on their hands, "C'mon Syd-chan, Sky-kun! I wanna-" she stopped when she felt a strong presence coming from their backs.

Unknown to the two rangers, two laser beams were aimed to them.

Nanoha tugged oh their hands, "Sky-kun, Syd-chan… Get down… I wanna tell you something." She said in a tensed tone.

The two of them nodded, they kneeled and let the laser beams to miss them… hitting a tree that split in half.

The rangers then became aware of another's presence. They stood up and got to their fighting stance, "Janneau, hide…" Sky said coolly.

Nanoha nodded and quickly ran to the nearest tree.

Both the pink and red rangers averted their gaze to the person in front of them, "I don't know what your problem is, but it is a crime to hit a SPD cadet." Syd said threateningly.

There, a fish-like humanoid stood in front of them. He had webbed hands and feet, and a body that had sharp, green scales. His head was inside a glass that was filled with light green fluid, its teeth were razor sharp, and its eyes were filled with a evil and deception.

The monster laughed and spoke in an evil, hissing tone, "Hello, rangerss, I'm Sserpent. You worsst enemy." He said as his forked tongue came out of his mouth. The enemy then let out a melee scream and shot laser beams to them.

Sky saw this happening. He stepped in front of Syd and formed a wide force field.

The lasers collided with his force field, making him slide a few inches backwards. The lasers then exploded, causing the two rangers to lose their balance.

Serpent laughed devilishly, "Goodbye rangerss…" he hissed. He then pointed his laser gun at them, and shots were fired.

Notes: Well... that's that I finally finished this chapter. You know, I just realized that Nanoha, Sky and Syd looked cute when they're together… Uh… Should I spice things up? Or should I make it more… cute? I'm really sorry if you found the enemy, Serpent (the one I created), to be dull… Please inform it to me…

You would also noticed that I BORROWED the buttery part with Z and Bridge. I just loved that part on SPD!

Anyway…

Did you like it? Please leave a review!

Nanoha-verse Terminology:

_Zeitliches Kraftfeld ­_– Temporal Force Field

Shamal's Device, as well as Signum and Vita, speaks in German. A Temporal Force Field is a field that 'masks' magic effects to public view. Only people with Magical capabilities can see and feel Temporal Force Fields. However, once a mage is subjected into a Field, they cannot get out, unless the creator is defeated or unless the creator willingly dropped it. It can also be broken when a great force is exerted to the field's walls. And when Magically capable people inside this type of field, they cannot be seen. Only capable technologies (such as from the Asura) can see right through the Field.

Barrier Jackets

Barrier Jackets is a term used in the Nanoha-verse that acts as a magical armor. It cannot easily be destroyed with simple attacks; this explains why Zafira and Shamal didn't get injured with the attacks, they were only hurt. It can only be destroyed with strong attacks. As for what they'll look like, they would depend on the person. I DON'T want to elaborate what teach character from the Nanoha-verse would look like coz my elaboration wouldn't be exact, and you don't want to get the wrong image right? I would very much suggest it if you would research on what they would look like. Or better yet, watch the anime… I'm telling you, the anime is really good.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: First of all, I would like to point out that this is my very first fan fiction story every published in the internet… But I'm very much determined to finish this one… Please read and review! And I hope you'll like it!

"…" represents dialogues/conversations

'…' represents thoughts/emphasis/sarcasm

…blah, blah, blah… represents time lapse/ another location (don't worry, I'll you notify the place)

This time, italizations are for the Devices' dialogue and dialogue from communicators, phones, etc……

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Nanoha and Power Rangers universe it belongs to their respective owners and creators… The only thing I own in this story is the plotline, nothing more, nothing less…

**Destined by Fate, Fated by Destiny**

**CHAPTER 5: Late Night Romance**

The monster laughed and spoke in an evil, hissing tone, "Hello, rangerss, I'm Sserpent. Your worsst enemy." He said as his forked tongue came out of his mouth. The enemy then let out a melee scream and shot laser beams to them.

Sky saw this happening. He stepped in front of Syd and formed a wide force field.

The lasers collided with his force field, making him slide a few inches backwards. The lasers then exploded, causing the two rangers to lose their balance.

Serpent laughed devilishly, "Goodbye rangerss…" he hissed. He then pointed his laser gun at them, and shots were fired.

The pink ranger firmly closed her eyes, and waited for the laser shots to instantly kill them. To her relief, the shots weren't directed to them because when she opened her eyes, she saw the monster lying flat across its back.

"You guys okay?" a voice shouted. Syd then looked at the where the voice came from.

The yellow and blue rangers were running to them, gripping their Deltamax Strikers firmly on their hands.

Syd and Sky wobbly stood up, "Yeah…"

"Let's get this over with…" said the pink ranger. She and Sky then held their morphers, "SPD emergency!"

And after a flash, both of them were morphed to their ranger form.

The SPD rangers looked at the weakened enemy, "You have been charged with for disrupting the peace and order of our area, and for attacking an SPD officer…" he said holding his morpher in judgment mode.

The morpher then enlisted him as guilty. "The judgment has been done…" the red ranger started.

"And you are so contained!" the pink ranger exclaimed.

The red ranger turned to her for a second then returned his gaze to the limping enemy. His morpher then switched to Containment mode, then at a blink of an eye, the Serpent was now inside a containment card.

The pink ranger held on the card, "Not so 'worst enemy' now, huh?" she said to the card. She then handed it to the red ranger, "Here you go, Sky!"

He nodded then turned a heel. "Thanks…" he heard the pink ranger whisper.

He smiled inside his helmet, "Anytime, Syd!" he smilingly replied. Even if she couldn't see him, she could still picture his face, smiling. 'He just looks sooo… Adorable when he smiles!'

Unknown to the other rangers, the pink ranger was now blushing furiously for no reason, 'What is wrong with me?' she asked, thoroughly irritated at herself.

'Well… At least I can't be seen under my helmet,' she gratefully thought.

When her blush subsided, she powered down. The pink ranger turned around evidently looking for a brown-haired, nine year-old.

And before she could take a step forward, a strong hug at her right thigh sent her wobbling. She looked down and saw Janneau wrapping her arms at her right thigh.

The child looked up at her, beaming from ear to ear, "That was awesome!"

The pink ranger smiled and patted her head, "Well… Let's go home…"

Nanoha let go of Syd, "Okay!" she said while happily nodding.

…**An Abandoned Warehouse; Zafira, Shamal…**

Shamal and Zafira flew backwards, hitting a pile of crates, breaking them into pieces.

Both of them got their composure back and steadied their stance, "Show yourself!" Zafira yelled in the room.

No one answered, but again repeated to hit them with photon beams. Zafira and Shamal didn't see this. The beams were getting closer and closer until…

A figure then appeared in a flash her back facing them; she then raised a hand.

"_Triangle Shield._" Reinforce, Hayate's Device said.

Then by commanded; a wide, white magic triangle formed from her raised hand.

The lasers collided with the generated shield then exploded. Dark smoke was covering them up. The smoke was slowly fading, showing a still standing Hayate and a lying Zafira and Shamal.

"Shamal-san, Zafira-kun… Daijoubou?" Hayate asked without turning to them.

"Yeah…" they both shakily replied, standing up.

Hayate observed her surroundings, 'He's just around here… somewhere…' she thought.

She then heard some rustling sound near a pile of crates, "Aha!" she yelled.

She raised her staff, Reinforce, "_Maelstrom!_" her Device spoke.

Then white light slowly emitted from her body, as a triangle glowed directly above her. The edges of the triangle then took shape into pillars of white light, illuminating the whole warehouse.

Slowly, a strong whirlpool of wind formed in the pile of crates, lifting the crates with ease. Hayate then pointed Reinforce at the strong whirlpool, and then blocks of ice materialized within the whirlpool. The ice then swirled along the twister, crushing the crates.

A short silence reigned in the ware house until an inhuman scream echoed the quiet warehouse.

Hayate lowered her staff, and the whirlpool quickly died down. The debris from her attack fell to the ground, along with a loud 'thud.'

All three pairs of eyes looked at the creature lying on the ground.

Grimm was helplessly trying to get his composure back, but his legs failed him because of the child's attack. 'Shoot!' he thought.

He then took a glance at Hayate; "Beaten by a child…" he started. He then turned his glance at Shamal, "But... at least I got what I wanted…" he finished.

Hayate eyed him with curiosity, "What do you mean by that?"

He merely laughed at her, "Nothing you couldn't understand…"

Zafira tightened his fists, "Why you!" he shouted, charging a pinch at his face.

Grimm then averted his gaze at the Familiar, "Touchy…"

He then pointed two finger at him, a hexagonal magic field formed in front him.

Hayate's eyes widened in shock, "Zafira-kun, wait!" she said running to him.

Grimm gave an evil grin, "Goodbye…" he said. He then shot a dark colored blast from his fingers.

Before Zafira could register a thought, Hayate pushed hi in harms way, with the cost of her replacing him as target.

"_Tank Barrier._" Reinforce flatly said.

A white domed barrier formed, shielding her from his blast. But… Unlike from before, it was stronger and faster.

The photon beam struck her shield. She tensed as she applied her energy to it, making her slid a few inches backward. However, her barrier cracked at the impact, 'Shoot!' she thought.

The blast shattered her barrier, and quickly hit her Barrier Jacket. With the strong force hitting her, Hayate was sent spinning on a pile of crates.

"Hayate!" both shouted. They ran towards their fallen mistress. Both looked at Grimm with glaring eyes, but shifted their gazes to Hayate, "Hayate," Shamal knelt down and picked her master up, placing her head in her thighs.

Hayate passed out from the impact.

Grimm then teleported; leaving the three TSAB officers alone in the warehouse.

"Klarer Wind…" she started. Her twin rings, Klarer Wing hastily replied, "_Yes._"

Shamal then raised her hand. A green light surrounded the three of them, then green photon leaves swirled through them, making all of their cuts, bruises and injuries healed.

The fallen child fluttered her eyes open, "Are you guy okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… You got us worried over there…" Zafira replied.

She smiled, "Well, next time… you guys should be more careful, okay?" she motherly told her Knights. They nodded.

Shamal smiled, "Let's get you cleaned up…" she said gently pushing Hayate up.

She stood up and dusted herself

A voice then spoke, "What happened here?"

All turned to the opened door. Chrono, Fate and Vita were walking towards them, "Hayate-chan!" Vita shouted, running to her master.

"Everything's fine now, Vita… I'm okay now…" she told her. Vita nodded, "Okay…"

Chrono looked at the scene. Then something twinkled under his sight.

He walked towards the spot where Grimm was sitting, before he left.

A small microchip twinkled at the floor. He bent down and picked it up with his gloved hands.

"What's that?" a whisper behind him spoke.

Chrono turned around, "Fate-chan… I don't know…" he told her, placing the microchip in a small, paper envelope.

"C'mon… Let's head back…" Chrono told them.

…**SPD Academy; Nanoha, Yuno, Sky, Syd, Bridge, Z…**

Five people fell back into a wide and spacious couch at their hangout, the SPD recreational room. Syd in the middle, beside Nanoha and Z. Nanoha was in between Syd and Sky; while Z was in between Bridge and Syd.

"I'm poofed…" Nanoha softly said, laying her head on Sky's arm.

Syd stretched her arms and legs, "Yeah… me too!"

Sky nodded. Bridge got up from his position and said, "Well… I'm of for-" he started was interrupted by Z, "Toast… We get it…" she jokingly mocked.

The blue ranger nodded and turned his way to the exit. The yellow ranger also stood up, "I'm off for coffee…" she said turning to the door.

When she left, the pink and red rangers smiled, "They are so into each other!" Syd said. Sky nodded but masked his interest with a face.

"That leaves the three of us…" Syd started. "Janne-" she didn't get to finish what she was saying because she found Nanoha asleep, leaning against Sky's toned arms.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She just looked so cute and adorable. She then fixed Nanoha's hair and caressed her face.

Syd turned to Sky who was holding a pocket book on his hand, "Sky…" she softly whispered so that the child wouldn't wake up.

He turned at her, "Yes Syd?" he spoke.

She motioned to the sleeping figure in between them, and he smiled at the child.

He placed down his book, "Let take her back…" he said shifting his position.

The pink ranger nodded in agreement, "Okay…"

He gently slid an arm at the back of the child's legs while the other was at the child's back. He gently lifted her up, causing her to stir but didn't wake up.

"I want a piggyback ride, daddy…" Nanoha mumbled at her sleep.

His heart warmed at what she said. Well, technically, he wasn't her father… but he was being one to her. He whispered an 'okay' to her then slid the sleeping child at her back, supporting her by holding her small, tiny legs. Her head rested on one of Sky's shoulder, and her hands around the red ranger's neck.

Syd smiled at how Sky was acting on Nanoha. She placed a hand on her back and began to rub circles at Nanoha's back.

When the child was fully asleep, she slowly stopped what she was doing. She was about to drop her hand, but was grabbed by Nanoha's. "Mommy… Stay…" she sleepily mumbled.

Her smile couldn't get any wider. Her? Called as a mommy? Well… obviously, she wasn't her mother… but she was being one for her… right? Plus who couldn't help but adore the child? 'I mean, she's-they're just sooo cute together!" she thought, indicating the people with her right now.

Felling warm-hearted; Syd let Nanoha hold onto her hand. The child dropped her hand to her sides so that the all of them could adjust to their position.

All the people that passed them gave them a small smile and some greetings when they were near them, even Kat and Cruger who were talking while walking down the hall stopped and smiled at both rangers.

When they had passed them, Kat couldn't help but grin… just like all the others, including their commander. "Where were we?" they both asked in unison.

When they were passing the cafeteria, Z nearly nudged Bridge just so that he would stop and look at their teammates.

"I knew it!" Z yelled in the room. Bridge eyed her with confusion, "What're you talking about?"

The yellow ranger rolled her eyes, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" he asked in total confusion.

"Its-Nevermind…" she said dismissively.

The green ranger shrugged.

When the Syd, Sky and Nanoha reached their rooms, both of them put the young girl to bed. Both of them were tucking her, and was fixing her hair.

"Sweet dreams sweetie…" Syd said as she lightly kissed the child's forehead.

"Yeah… Sweet dreams…" Sky said as he, too, kissed Nanoha's forehead.

They stared at her for a while, until Sky spoke, "So… You wanna watch a movie?"

She nodded. "Okay… C'mon… My treat!" the red ranger said, standing up.

The pink ranger shook her head, "I'm tired… Maybe next time…" she said. Her face then lit uo, "I know… Let's watch TV at the rec room, I'm bringing the popcorn!" she softly exclaimed to him.

The red ranger laughed, "Sure… I'm ordering the pizza and sodas…" he said.

"Deal!" she said loudly, but was immediately covered her mouth to avoid waking avoid waking the child up.

"Sooo… uh… I'll go order the pizza…" he suggested.

She nodded, "Sure… I'll just head to the cafeteria for the popcorn…"

Both of them left the room to prepare for their 'get together'. They separated on opposite directions.

…**Moments Later, Rec Room; Syd and Sky…**

At an unholy our, two figures were cuddle deep with each other as they watched TV. An empty case of pizza along with an empty bucket of popcorn lay on the coffee table.

Syd and Sky laughed at the television as they watched a comedy show. When the show took a break, Sky leaned forward, grabbed his canned soda, then took a sip from it.

The pink ranger saw this opportunity. She quickly raised a finger then and gave Sky a strong poke at his rib.

The red ranger was caught off guard; he involuntarily sprayed a mist of his soda over the coffee table.

"Syd…" he said glaringly.

"Sky…" she shot back with at the same tone, but in a mocking way.

He gave her a glare, but softened, "Whatever Syd…"

The pink ranger again poked the red ranger's sides, "Whatever Syd…" she repeated, mockingly.

"Ok… that's it…" he said, placing the can down. He then turned at her, then used a hand reach for her arms, while the other gave her a vigorous tickle at her stomach, "Now you're gonna get it!" he triumphantly spoke.

Syd was laughing real hard, "Sky…! S-stop… it!" she pleaded in between breathes and laughs.

"Uh-uh…" he said. He then increased his tickle.

The pink ranger laughed harder.

When the commercials stopped and the show quickly took place; the red ranger let the pink ranger go and then sat properly on the couch.

Syd did the same. She crept closed to him, then laid her head at his shoulder.

Sky involuntarily snaked his arms around her shoulder then snuggled her in a warm embrace. The red ranger placed his head on top of her head.

Both were watching intently at the show, but were unknowingly cuddling with each other.

The pink ranger then snaked her arm around his waist, then placed a hand at it.

Syd's eyelids were slowly closing, and so did Sky's.

They watched the shows some more until both of them fell asleep in each others arms.

…**Sometime at Dawn, Rec Room; Syd, Sky…**

Warm rays of the sun lit the dim and cold room. Sounds from the opened television broke the calm and peaceful feel of the glorious morning…

Two figures sat next to each other as they slept in each other's side. A blonde female rested her head on the male brunette who was sitting next to her. He had wrapped an arm around her waist, and laid his head on top of hers.

Sky Tate began to stir from his slumber. He drowsily opened his lids and yawned stiffly.

He was about to stretch his arms and legs, when he noticed that his arms were wrapped on another.

He looked down to his sides and saw a sound asleep Sydney Drew in his arms.

He smiled at the sight of her sleeping in his arms, 'She's cute!' he thought. And, at that thought made him grin. 'l mean, look at her… She looks like a fallen angel…' he chuckled when he realized what she said. 'My, I'm being corny…' he smilingly thought. 'I mean she's… breath-taking… And kind, and caring, and understanding… and totally wonderful…' he reluctantly admitted.

He reached for a stray lock of hair that fell in front of her face, and pushed it back behind her ear. 'And… She's the most admirable person I've ever known…'

He sat there, watching and admiring the person beside him. Silence filled the room until his watch sounded, 'Great…' he said in full sarcasm.

He quickly shut his watch off in order to avoid Syd from waking up. Sky then took a glance at his watch, 'five o'clock…' he thought.

Thinking that it was too early, Sky adjusted her position; lifting his arms away from her waist, then flatly laying her to the couch. She stirred, but didn't awaken from his actions.

The red ranger then placed his arms at the back of her legs, and at her shoulders. He held her firmly in his arms and then pushed his foot down.

He stood up carrying the sleeping blonde in his arms. And on queue, the pink ranger encircled her arms in his neck, and placed her head on his chest.

She mumbled something incoherent, and tightened her hold on him.

His smiled at her actions. "Let's get you back, Syd…" he softly whispered.

…**Sky and Bridge's Room; Sky, Syd, Nanoha…**

The doors of Syd and Sky's room slid open, revealing a room where a sleeping Nanoha was in a medium sized bed.

Sky walked straight to the pink ranger's bed, and carefully laid her there. He then took her shoes off. Schyler then covered her with the blanket, up to her shoulders, and tucked her in.

He then leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Sky then withdrew and turned to Nanoha. He smiled when he saw Yuno sleeping on her stomach.

He leaned forward and also gave the nine year-old a peck at her forehead.

After that, he sat at the sides of his bed, and took his shoes off.

Dropping his shoes on the floor; the red ranger gave out a sigh and dropped his tired body under the covers. Yet, he smiled when thought of the way Syd looked when he was sleeping beside him.

Slowly, his eyelids became heavy… and pretty soon, he was caught by sleep.

…**Minutes Later; Nanoha, Syd and Sky…**

The sun crept to the covers of Takamachi Nanoha. It blinded her eyes even if hers was closed.

By this, she began to stir. "Mm… Five more minutes…" the mage mumbled.

Feeling the blinding light shine her lids, Nanoha awoke in a not-so-good manner. She groggily sat straight upright and studied her surroundings. Her two new friends were asleep in their beds.

A smile formed on her face, 'I know!' she triumphantly thought.

"Psst… Yuno-kun…" Nanoha whispered.

The ferret stirred and mumbled incoherently. He then opened his eyes and saw Nanoha's face.

His eyes widened in shock, "Wah!" he shouted.

"Sh!" Nanoha told him while placing her index finger on her kips.

'Sorry…' the archeologist communicated.

Nanoha giggled, "Its okay, Yuno-kun!"

'So… Why'd you wake me up?' he asked.

"Oh yeah… Yuno-kun… let's cook them breakfast!" he whispered a _little_ loudly.

Both rangers stirred but didn't awaken.

'Whatever you say…' he said dryly.

"Okay!" she yelled, but quickly covered her mouth with her palms.

"I'm gonna make it a surprise for them!" she whispered softly.

Slowly, he picked Yuno from her stomach and placed him on top of her pillow. She then stood up, jumped to her slippers and hastily exited the room with a smile plastered on her face.

…**Cafeteria; Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal…**

On her way to the cafeteria, Nanoha met up with Hayate and Shamal, who in turn was also planning to prepare breakfast.

They three girls entered the room, finding it to be empty. They glanced at the clock that read five forty-five o'clock in the morning.

Hayate turned to Nanoha, "Nanoha-chan…" she said.

Nanoha looked at her direction, "Hm?"

"What're you gonna cook?" she asked.

"Its… Its… Its… I don't know…" she said with a nervous laugh and a scratch at her nape. 'That's right… What am I gonna cook?' she thought while placing an index finger at her forehead.

"Hm…" she said lost in thought. She then opened her eyes and squealed "I know! I'll make my super duper mega hyper special pancakes!"

She ran to the counter and gathered everything she needed. Hayate and Shamal shook their hands with grins forming on their faces.

"Shall we go, Master?" Shamal asked as she looked at Hayate.

The Book of Darkness mistress nodded her head, "Okay!"

They walked towards Nanoha who was now whisking her batter.

'Shamal-san… I think it's best if we don't tell her what happened yesterday at the warehouse.' She said mentally.

Shamal nodded and went to gather their ingredients, 'Okay…'

Nanoha was now looking through the cupboard, "Hey, Hayate-chan… Where were you yesterday?"

Hayate tensed a little, "Uh… we were… just inside our room," she said ij a rising intonation. "We were inside our room!" she repeated.

Nanoha shrugged and pulled a wide skillet. "This outta do it!" She then places it on the stove and turned on the burner.

…**Sky and Bridge's Room; Syd and Sky…**

Sydney Drew stirred in her bed. She was waking up. She opened her eyes and sat up. He looked at the others' bed, and saw the only one sleeping was Yuno, Nanoha's pet ferret.

She then turned to the red range's bed, and saw no red ranger there. She then heard the bathroom door slid open.

She turned to the door and saw Sky in his red shirt and baggy, checkered pajamas. And to her, he was looking… marvelous! 'Wait… where did that come from?'

She shrugged her thought, and smiled at him, "Mmmmorrningg, Sky" she said while stretching.

He smiled back at her, "Morning to you too…"

Syd swung her legs to her bed's sides and stood up, placing her pink fluffy slippers. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom… Be right back!"

Sky nodded, "Sure…"

A minute later, Syd came out fresher than earlier, "Ready for breakfast?" she asked to hum.

"Sure!" he said. They turned towards the exit. Syd clung onto Sky's arm.

Sky tensed at her actions but didn't mind her doing that. They quietly exited the room.

Throughout the entire way, silence reigned supreme, 'What is wrong with me?' Syd asked to herself. 'Why can't I say a single word?'

'Face it sister, your-' an inner voice spoke but was cut off by her saying; 'Another word and you're flying straight to the moon… literally!'

'Okay… okay… fine… I'll shut up!' the inner voice surrendered.

'Good…' she thought.

She then centered what was presently happening, she was clinging onto Sky. Sky's big, hard, strong arms. She blushed when Sky bent the arms where clinging at. She felt hot all over, "Stupid heater!" she said softly.

Sky looked at her, "Excuse me, Syd. Were you saying anything?" he asked.

"No… no… I'm fine…" she assured him.

Sky eyed her with curios eyes, "You sure? I mean you looked a little… red…" he said as he placed a hand at her forehead.

Syd took his hand and shook her hand, "Sky… I'm really fine!" she then clasped their hands and pulled Sky. "C'mon Sky… I'm getting hungry!"

Sky was caught unprepared, making him limp. "Okay… Just… slow down a little bit…" he saud while tugging his hand.

Syd looked at their clasped hands, then to him, then blushed. "Okay…" she looked down to the floor, extremely embarrassed.

She quickly got her composure back. "C'mon Sky…" she said.

They walked less tensed now towards the cafeteria.

…**Cafeteria; Sky, Syd, Nanoha, Hayate, Shamal…**

The rangers entered the cafeteria hand in hand. A aromatic smell filled the room. "Do you smell that?" both asked in unison, making them look at each other.

Their eyes met, and at an instant, both rangers stared at each other's eyes. 'His/Her eyes…, they thought.

Nanoha popped her head from the door frame and found her friends lost in each other's gazes.

She giggled, making Syd and Sky's reverie to be broken.

They turned to Nanoha, "What's funny?" they said in unison. They averted their gazes back to themselves. They smiled briefly, but quickly changed it to a firm one as they turned to Nanoha.

"You guys have that look on each other… again…" she said smiling.

"I don't have that look…" they defended at the same time… again.

Nanoha giggled, "See, I told you…"

"Whatever…" they mumbled incoherently.

"So… What are you doing here so early?" Syd asked while placing a hand on her hip and shifting her weight on her right leg.

Nanoha cocked an eyebrow, "Me? Oh… That… Well," she stepped from the door frame. Both noticed Nanoha was wearing a pink frilly apron.

"Hey, that's mine!" Syd told her, while pointing a finger at her.

"Yours?" Nanoha asked in wonder. She grabbed the hem of the apron and stretched it in front of her. "I'm sorry… May I borrow it? 'Sides I think that this wouldn't fit you… It too small for you…" she said.

Nanoha walked to over their direction. She grabbed their hands and guided them to a table; a table full of breakfast.

"Wow! Janneau… You cooked all this?" Sky asked, marveling at the table set.

"Yeah… did you cook all this?" Syd said without looking at her. The table was filled with breakfast; the bacon still sizzled, the eggs were perfect and a huge pile of pancakes mount high and proud.

Nanoha laughed nervously, while placing an arm at the back of her head. "Y-no…" she said. "Hayate-chan and Shamal-san helped me prepare it… I just cooked the food."

Both rangers nodded. "Well what're you guys waiting for?" Nanoha said. She grabbed their hands and led them to a table by the see-through glass wall.

The table was simple yet striking. The table had a checkered tablecloth, the utensils were neatly arranged, and a blue translucent urn served as the centerpiece. The morning also had an effect to the atmosphere; the sun was still coming up from its slumber causing an array of colors to the once night sky.

"Guys…" Nanoha whined, "Sit down!" she ordered.

They smiled at her and obediently obeyed. They sat down on the table. Nanoha smiled at them; "I'll be right back!" she told them.

The mage turned around and walked towards the buffet.

The rangers looked at each other and grinned, "She's soo adorable!" Syd squealed at Sky. The red ranger just nodded.

The pink ranger leaned forward, "Hey, Sky…" she whispered.

Sky leaned forward, "Yeah Syd…"

She gave him a genuine smile, "Thanks…"

Sky cocked an eyebrow, "Thanks for what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, you know… just thanks…" she replied, leaning back to the chair.

Sky just shrugged and looked out on the window.

"I swear… sometimes, he can be sooo thick!' she thought. But she smiled, 'well, that's one of the things I like about him…'

Nanoha came back to them, holding a serving tray, "He's your order, sir, ma'am…" she joked. She carefully placed three plates full of breakfast onto their tables, and sat on the empty spot on the middle. "Well c'mon, let's eat!" she said.

The child clapped her hand three times, folded her hands and yelled, "Itadakimasu!"

Both rangers smiled an began to eat breakfast.

…**Spare Room; Chrono…**

As the early morning sunshine rose up to the sky, a TSAB officer was wide awake, typing furiously on the keyboard.

"C'mon… There's got to be something there…" he groaned loudly.

He brushed his disheveled hair, as he scrolled down through his computer.

He smiled when something popped up from his computer, "I've got it!" he yelled in glee.

He stood up and began to walk toward the exit.

The computer screen showed a code. And said, 'downloading file on archive on file TOMMOROW'S YESTERDAY'

Notes: Phew! Finally got this finished… You know what… It took me a whole week to decide whether or not I would do the cafeteria scene… But at least I finished it!

You know… I felt that I had to drop the monster idea for this chapter… because it was too early for it… I think. Oh yeah…

Nanoha-verse Terminology:

_Triangle Shield_

Works like a powerful shield that can withstand a prolonged attack it can only guard in one direction. It appears well, like a triangle…

_Maelstrom_

I just created it… I mean… It is purely fictional…What you've read above is what it looks like… No harm in that…

_Tank Barrier_

Creates a domed shield that protects against everything in the casters field of vision, but fails to protect against attacks coming from behind. It is sort of like a diamond… and as always, the color of it depends on the caster's magic color.

_The spell that Shamal used doesn't have a name… But I'll describe it anyways…_

Her spell is a restorative spell that cure fatigue, health and stress… however… she couldn't heal illnesses and diseases.


End file.
